


New Favorite

by Theburningred



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Bob Seger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, POV First Person, Pining Castiel, Pining Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theburningred/pseuds/Theburningred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach 15 Jahren kehrt Dean Winchester in sein Elternhaus nach Kansas zurück, um seine Mom zu besuchen. Und noch immer wohnt Castiel Novak nebenan, der Nachbarsjunge, der ihn immer durch den Zaun hindurch angestarrt hat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Über dich wachen

I know it's me that's supposed to love you

And when I'm home you know I got you

Is there somebody who can love you?

Is there somebody who can watch you?

2015  
Als das Haus meiner Mutter hinter den alten Pinien am Straßenrand auftaucht, drossele ich das Tempo des Impalas und kralle meine Finger ins Lenkrad. Fuck. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dafür bereit bin. Fast will ich wieder umdrehen, zurück nach Sioux Falls fahren, in meine eigenen vier Wände, die meine Erinnerungen fernhalten. Langsam rollt der Wagen auf das offene Hoftor zu und ich lenke ihn auf das Grundstück. Es fühlt sich nicht an, als würde ich nach Hause kommen.

Es sieht ungepflegter aus, als ich es in Erinnerung habe. Unkraut schießt zwischen den Pflastersteinen hervor, aus denen der Fußweg von der Garage bis zur Haustür besteht. Ich schaue auf das Garagentor und sehe meinen inzwischen verstorbenen Vater, der die Scharniere an einem sonnigen Sommernachmittag anbaut, während ich mit meiner ersten Freundin Cassie Händchen halte. 

Der Motor ist aus. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dasselbe über die Vergangenheit sagen.

Als ich aus dem Impala aussteige, fällt mein Blick unvermeidlich auf das Nachbargrundstück. Castiels Haus. Fuckfuckfuck. Er wohnt noch immer hier, soviel weiß ich von Sam, der unsere Mutter weit öfter besucht.

Ich kann einfach nicht. Hierher zurückzukommen ist wie ein Trip ins die schlimmsten Tage meiner Kindheit, so viele schmerzhafte Erinnerungen, und so viele schöne, die mir nicht mehr vorkommen, als wären sie mal wahr gewesen.

Castiel hat anscheinend viel machen lassen, der Garten ist ein Garten Eden, an die Terrasse grenzt ein Pool und die komplette Rückwand des Wohnhauses ist verglast. Es ist praktisch ein anderes Gebäude, nichts ist mehr wie früher. Es sieht so erwachsen aus. 

Ich frage mich, ob er wohl zu Hause ist. 

Es ist mir peinlich, dass ich nach all den Jahren nichts vergessen habe. Andererseits, muss ich mich wirklich schämen?

Vielleicht schon.

Ohne mich damit aufzuhalten, dass ich Bauchschmerzen bekomme, hole ich meine Tasche vom Rücksitz und betrete mein Elternhaus, in dem ich aufgewachsen bin. Drinnen erwartet mich ein Geruch nach Staub und feuchtem Keller, doch im Flur, der vom Eingangsbereich ins Innere führt, riecht es noch wie früher.

„Dean, mein Junge.“

„Hi Mom.“ Lasse die Tasche stehen und drücke meine Mutter, die in der Küchentür steht.

Vierzehn Jahre lang habe ich sie nicht besucht. Ich merke, wie fremd sie mir geworden ist, und gleichzeitig fühlen sich ihre schmalen Hände auf meinem Rücken sehr vertraut an. Ihre Haare sind jetzt mehr grau als blond, doch das Funkeln in ihre Augen ist noch das Gleiche. 

„Es ist so schön, dich zu sehen“, sagt sie.

„Ja.“ Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen, und will ihr irgendwie sagen, dass es mir leid tut, aber darin war ich noch nie besonders gut, also halte ich lieber meinen Mund.

Zu meiner Mutter hatte ich nie ein enges Verhältnis, jedenfalls nicht so wie mein Bruder Sammy. Dad war immer derjenige, zu dem ich gegangen bin, wenn ich was hatte. Doch das ist nicht der einzige Grund, warum ich sie solange nicht gesehen habe.

Es ist der Mann auf der anderen Seite des Zauns.

 

x

 

1996  
Ich traf Castiel Novak Mitte der 90er, als er mit seinem kranken Vater in das Nachbarhaus zog. Cas war fünfzehn und scheu. Seine Mutter hatte er nie kennengelernt, sie starb bei seiner Geburt. Zu Anfang fand ich ihn nicht besonders interessant. Wir waren gleich alt, ich hatte bereits angefangen, mich mit Mädchen herum zu treiben und mein Freundeskreis war groß. Freundschaften zu schließen, war für mich noch nie ein Problem gewesen. Cas hingegen stand in der Schule meistens alleine auf dem Flur. Er kam aus Großbritannien und sprach komisch, aß komische Dinge und sah auch irgendwie komisch aus. Mager und angezogen wie ein Erwachsener, mit einem Haarschnitt aus den 60ern. Es war nicht mal so, dass wir viel über ihn hergezogen haben, wir haben ihn überhaupt nicht groß beachtet, und ihm schien das ganz recht zu sein.

Cas beobachtete mich. Es fiel mir nicht sofort auf, zumindest wusste ich erst nicht, dass er es war. Eine Bewegung hinter den Gardinen, ein hastiges Zuschlagen der Haustür, ein Kribbeln im Nacken, wenn ich mit Sammy im Sommer draußen Baseball übte. Dieses unerklärbare Gefühl, dass da etwas in meinem Rücken saß und sich vor meinem Blickwinkel verbarg. 

Er wurde mutiger, je länger er nebenan wohnte. Irgendwann gab er sich kaum noch Mühe, es zu verbergen. Manchmal stand er einfach drüben im Garten und starrte zu mir hinüber, sah zu, womit auch immer ich gerade beschäftigt war. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich ein bisschen Angst vor ihm. Nie sagte er einen Ton, oder bewegte sich, nein, steif wie eine Statue stand er und guckte voller Interesse, als sei ich sein Fernsehen oder so. Es hat mich genervt und ich hätte ihn gern weggeschickt, aber ich hatte zu viel Angst, um rüber zu gehen und ihm meine Meinung zu sagen. 

Einmal hörte er, wie ich mich mit Charlie, einer Freundin aus der Schule, über ihn lustig machte. Nicht gerade meine Sternstunde, aber ehrlich, der Typ war unheimlich. Diese blauen Augen, die stets und ständig kalt hinüberfunkelten, kalt nicht aus Absicht, sondern aus seiner Natur heraus. Wir standen auf dem Flur, es war Mittagspause und voller Betrieb. Es hat ihm weh getan, was ich über ihn gesagt habe. Das hat zumindest Charlie gesagt. Sie hat sich danach bei ihm entschuldigt, und er hat ihr irgendeine sehr gemeine Antwort gegeben. Charlie war zu cool, um sich von so einem die Laune verderben zu lassen, aber sein größter Fan war sie auch nicht.

Niemand war es.

Ein Jahr nachdem sein Vater und er neben uns eingezogen waren, hatte ich meine erste Freundin, Cassie King. Gott, war die schön. Weizenblonde Haare und blaue Augen. Mom und Dad waren besorgt, dass wir anfangen würden, miteinander zu schlafen, wenn sie uns zu lange aus den Augen ließen, deshalb mussten wir viel Zeit mit ihr draußen verbringen, wenn sie im Garten arbeiteten. Manchmal half ich ihnen und Cassie sah zu. Wir hielten uns ein paar Hühner und Dad war dabei, eine zweite Garage zu bauen, also fühlten wir uns ständig beobachtet. Wir schafften es dennoch, uns hin und wieder für ein paar Minuten hinter das Haus zu stehlen und ich schob Cassie meine Hand unter ihr Shirt, versuchte, herauszufinden, was ich mit all der Haut darunter anfangen sollte. Castiel von nebenan starrte immer noch. Mal interessiert, mal traurig, mal nachdenklich. Aber er starrte aus sicherer Entfernung.

Manchmal starrte ich zurück, wenn ich mich mutig genug fühlte und sicher sein konnte, dass er nicht näher kommen würde. Doch egal wie lange ich ihm provokativ in die Augen sah, er schien sich eher immer wohler zu fühlen, denn er schaute niemals vor mir weg.

Gelegentlich beobachtete er auch meinen Bruder oder meine Eltern. Ich nahm an, er müsse einsam sein. War nicht der Typ, der ausging, außer wenn er mit einer Schrottkiste von Auto einkaufen fuhr, und dann mit einer Tüte zurückkam.

Einmal die Woche fuhr er in den Supermarkt, eine Tüte Lebensmittel für zwei Personen. Ich hatte Mitleid, manchmal, wenn ich darüber nachdachte, ob er beobachtete, wann ich abends das Licht in meinem Zimmer ausmachte. 

Es hatte auch etwas Gutes. Immer, wenn ich einen schlechten Tag hatte, Mom und Dad sich wieder stritten oder Sam mir so auf den Sack ging, dass ich hätte ausrasten können, warf ich mich aufs Bett. Dann stellte ich mir vor, Castiel wäre ein Krieger, ich weiß nicht, eine Art Wächter, der auf mich aufpasste und alles, was mich so ankotzte, von mir fern hielt. Der über meinen Schlaf wachte, aus sicherer Distanz, aber jederzeit eingreifen könnte und mich schützte.

Natürlich kompletter Unsinn, vermutlich war es der Junge, vor dem ich Schutz hätte gebrauchen können. 

Cassie fühlte sich sehr unwohl, wenn sie desöfteren bemerkte, wie fixiert er auf mich war. Sie verlangte mehr als einmal von mir, mit dem ‚perversen’ Nachbarsjungen zu reden, aber ich wand mich immer noch. Aus dem Haus war niemals ein Ton zu vernehmen. Den Vater sah man nie. Ich hatte eine Scheißangst vor ihnen, selbst deren Haus, das von Tannen überschattet war, sah aus wie das einer Hexe, mit moosbewachsenen Schindeln und abgeplatzten Holzfenstern, und mit Pilzen, die rundherum wuchsen. Eines dieser Häuser, von denen du einfach wusstest, dass in ihnen nichts Gutes lauerte.

Im Sommer des Jahres, 1997, als Cassie und ich ein Paar wurden, fuhr Sammy, der im Schwimmteam war, mit Mom und Dad nach Kansas City. Das bedeutete, ich hatte das ganze Haus für mich allein. Den halben Nachmittag sah ich fern, bis es zu regnen anfing, dann machte ich die Musik so laut es ging, schaltete das Licht aus und betrachtete das Gewitter durch das Fenster. AC/DC schienen mir angemessen zu sein, und es war super.

Da sah ich ihn, Castiel. Er stand hinter seinem Haus, an der Hintertür. Völlig durchnässt. Er starrte diesmal nicht zu uns herüber, sondern durch die offene Tür in sein eigenes Haus. Ich konnte schon an seiner Haltung erkennen, dass etwas absolut nicht in Ordnung war. Trotz seiner merkwürdigen Art wirkte er immer sehr stolz, doch diesmal hingen seine Schultern und er presste die Handfläche der rechten hand gegen seine Brust, als hätte er Mühe, zu Atmen. Rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Bei jedem anderem Nachbarn wäre ich rüber gegangen und hätte gefragt, ob er Hilfe brauchte, aber ich traute mich nicht, ich trat vom Fenster weg und nutzte den freien Abend, um in aller Ruhe zu alten Heften von Dad zu masturbieren. Als ich einschlief, hatte ich ihn komplett vergessen.

Am nächsten Tag erfuhr ich in der Schule, dass Castiels Vater sich in seiner Küche erhängt hatte. Er war schon lange sehr krank gewesen. Sein Sohn hatte ihn gepflegt und ich hörte, er habe sich mehr und mehr als eine Belastung für ihn empfunden. Offenbar hatte er es getan, während Castiel in der Apotheke war, und ihm angeblich einen Abschiedsbrief hinterlassen, in dem nur stand, dass sein Sohn nun genug über ihn gewacht hatte.

Es hätte auch nur ein Gerücht sein können, doch es erinnerte mich erschreckenderweise an meine eigene Fantasie, wenn ich aufgebracht war, zu denken, Castiel wäre eine Art Wächter.

Mom war sehr traurig über den Tod des Mannes, und ich vermute, sie hatte auch ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn die Novaks konnte sie, wie jeder andere in der Straße auch, nicht besonders gut leiden. Sie machte für Castiel was zu essen, Kuchen und einen Auflauf, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, und sie zwang Sam und mich, mit ihr rüber zu gehen.

Jetzt, da ich nicht alleine dahin musste, verspürte ich eine unbändige Neugier. Es war das erste Mal, dass jemand Selbstmord beging, den ich entfernt kannte.  
Castiel war nun alleine zu Hause. Er machte uns auf und hörte sich an, was meine Mutter zu sagen hatte, ohne einen einzigen Ton von sich zu geben, und er sah auch keinen außer mich an. Er ließ uns wortlos ins Haus.

Es war unnatürlich sauber. Kaum Möbel, kahle Wände und der Geruch nach Desinfektionsmittel hing in der Luft. Wenn ich das mit meinem Zuhause verglich, merkte ich erst einmal, wie gut ich es hatte. Selbst im Knast war es gemütlicher.

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal etwas gegessen?“, fragte Mom Castiel, der sich offenbar unwohl fühlte und sich an der Tür herumdrückte, wie um jederzeit fliehen zu können. Selbst jetzt starrte er mich an, irritiert, und schaute dann langsam zu Sam und meiner Mutter.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich mach dir eine Kleinigkeit warm, ja? Setz dich hin, mein Schatz. Lass mich kurz nachsehen, ob ich Milch finde, dann mach ich dir ein Glas warm.“

Gehorsam setzt er sich an den Küchentisch. Ich warf verstohlene Blicke auf die Lampe an der Decke, die offenbar abmontiert worden war. Nichts deutete ansonsten darauf hin, was hier geschehen war.

Sam versuchte, sich mit Castiel zu unterhalten, aber der antwortete ihm nicht. Ich traute mich nicht, mich zu setzen, also blieb ich mitten im Raum stehen und war meiner Mutter im Weg.

„Sam? Gehst du kurz rüber und holst mir eine Packung Milch und Honig? Der Junge braucht das jetzt. Beeil dich, ja?“

Sam nickte und verließ das Haus. Castiel sah mich an und ich sah ihn an und fragte mich, wie es sich wohl anfühlen musste, was er gerade fühlte. Bleiche Haut und tiefe Stirnfalten dominierten sein Gesicht, dazu tiefblaue Augenringe, als habe er Jahre nicht mehr vernünftig geschlafen. Er musste 16 sein, so alt wie ich. Nun war er eine Waise. Würde er in ein Heim kommen oder hatte er noch Verwandte, die ihn aufnehmen würden?

Mom drehte uns den Rücken zu, sie war dabei, das Essen warm zu machen. 

Plötzlich sprach er mich an. „Mir ist kalt“, sagte er.

Ich starrte ihn erschrocken an und wusste nicht, was ich daraufhin sagen sollte. Er klang gar nicht wie ein Sechzehnjähriger, seine Stimme war so tief und dunkel wie die von Onkel Bobby, der 40 Jahre älter war und sein Leben lang gesoffen hatte.

„Brauchst du einen Pullover?“, fragte Mom endlich, als ich nicht reagierte. „Warum geht ihr nicht in dein Zimmer, bis ich soweit bin? Du kannst dir was Warmes anziehen. Dean kann dir helfen.“

Draußen waren über zwanzig Grad, doch hier im Haus war es tatsächlich etwas frisch, wenn auch nicht so kalt, dass man einen Pullover bräuchte. Und mal ehrlich, wie sollte ich ihm dabei helfen? Aber er ging voran und ich folgte ihm einfach.

Sein Zimmer lag im ersten Stock und war winzig. Die Hälfte des Raumes nahmen ein schmales Bett und ein Schreibtisch ein, der Rest bestand aus Bücherstapeln und einem offen stehenden Kleiderschrank, den Castiel ansteuerte. Er rumorte in einem der Schubfächer herum und ich betrachtete das Bett und mit der grau-weißen Bettwäsche. Er hatte keinen Computer, keine Poster an den Wänden, keine CD's, nicht mal einen Fernseher, gar nichts. Keine Actionfiguren oder Kisten voller altem Spielzeug.

„Man“, entfuhr es mir voller Mitgefühl, „Das ist ja wie im Knast hier. Was zum Teufel machst du, wenn du Spaß haben willst?“

Und Castiel drehte sich zu mir um und sagte: „Ich sehe zu euch herüber.“

Ich brauchte einen Moment, um mich zu sammeln. „Ja, ich weiß. Im Ernst, du musst damit aufhören, du machst meiner Freundin Angst.“ Und mir, aber das behielt ich lieber für mich.

Er legte den Kopf schief. Cas hatte auch blaue Augen, aber viel blauer als die von Cassie. „Ich mag sie nicht“, gestand er gerade heraus. 

„Uhm“, machte ich, „Kennst du sie überhaupt?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Kein Wunder, Cassie würde sich nie dazu herablassen, mit jemandem wie ihm zu reden, das wussten wir beide. „Sie sieht geil aus, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine“, plapperte ich nervös und zwinkerte ihm zu, ich fühlte mich irgendwie in die Ecke getrieben und wollte beweisen, dass ich eben keine Angst vor ihm hatte. 

„Ich verstehe nicht“, antwortete er und zog die Stirn noch mehr in Falten.

„Oh man“, murmelte ich bloß. „Zieh dir deinen Pullover an und lass uns wieder runter gehen, ja? Hier drin gruselt es mich.“

Unten erwarteten uns Sammy und ein Auflauf. Mom und er betrieben Konversation mit Castiel, während er aß. Er gab höchstens einsilbige Antworten, aber ich erfuhr, dass er viele Geschwister hatte und ein Bruder bereits auf dem Weg war, um sich um ihn zu kümmern. Offenbar war der Typ arbeitslos und wohnte gar nicht in den USA, deshalb war es wohl nicht so einfach, herzukommen. Er würde wohl mehr als eine Woche brauchen, um es bis nach Kansas zu schaffen, was außerdem bedeutete, dass Castiel die Beerdigung alleine bewältigen musste.

Mom war schockiert. Die Organisation der Beisetzung übernahm seine Schwester von Australien aus und für die Finanzierung sorgte wohl sein Bruder Luke aus New York, der aber zu beschäftigt war, um her zu fliegen.

Ich erwartete die Frage schon, bevor sie sie stellte. Mom lud Castiel ein, bei uns zu wohnen, bis der Bruder aus England hier eintreffen würde. Er lehnte ab, einmal, zweimal, dreimal, aber ich kannte meine Mom, und schließlich gab er doch nach. 

Während er ja sagte, warf er mir einen so tiefen, traurigen, sehnsüchtigen Blick zu, dass es mir kalt den Rücken hinterlief.

So zog ich an dem Nachmittag noch ins Sams Zimmer, damit Castiel meines haben konnte. Wir haben Lose gezogen und ich hab verloren, offensichtlich. 

Beim Abendessen sagte er keinen Ton, schnitt das Huhn in zehn kleine, gleich große Stücke und hatte augenscheinlich Mühe mit dem Kauen und Schlucken. Dad fragte Sam nach seinen Schulsachen, und Mom mischte sich ein, so dass ich zeitweise das Gefühl hatte, mit Castiel allein da zu sitzen.

Nach dem sechsten Bissen sah ich, wie es ihm immer schwerer fiel, nicht vor uns zu weinen. Er war sehr tapfer und im Stillen bewunderte ich ihn. Eine Ader trat an seinem Hals hervor, seine Augen waren blutrot, und seine Wangen rosa vor Anstrengung, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Er fing zu zittern an und ich spürte seine Panik, er wollte nicht unhöflich sein und aufstehen, ohne was zu sagen. Doch das Gespräch meiner Eltern war lebhaft und er wollte sie nicht unterbrechen, und die Kraft, etwas zu sagen, hatte er nicht mehr.

Als er den Blick vom Teller hob und wir uns ansahen, brach er. Eine Träne löste sich und nun, keine Ahnung wieso, geriet ich auch in Panik.

Also tat ich was Dummes, um ihm zu helfen. Ich stieß mit meinem Teller Castiels Wasserglas um, und der Inhalt ergoss sich über seinen Schoß. Mit einem Ruck stand er auf und rannte fast in Bad, während ich mich laut und lärmig über meine Schusseligkeit beklagte, ein paar Witze machte.

Sam warf mir einen Blick zu, der mir sagte, er wusste was los war, und er wirkte mächtig stolz auf mich.

Vor dem Schlafengehen ging ich in mein Zimmer, ohne anzuklopfen, das war mir dann doch zu blöd. Schließlich war das mein Zimmer. Castiel schien das nichts auszumachen, er lag mit dem Rücken auf dem Fußboden und hatte offenbar meine CD’s gefunden, denn er hörte eine davon. Schuldbewusst machte er sofort den wuchtigen CD-Player aus.

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern, um anzuzeigen, dass es mich nicht kümmerte, und holte meinen Pyjama. Beim Rausgehen machte ich ihm die Musik wieder an und schloss die Tür hinter mir.

Am nächsten Morgen ging ich unserem Gast aus dem Weg, mir gefiel es trotz allem nicht, dass ein Fremder in meinem Bett schlief. Doch als Mom mich morgens in mein Zimmer schickte und ich sah, dass er auf dem Fußboden schlief, noch immer tief und fest, überkam mich ein komisches Gefühl.

In der rechten Faust hatte er ein Taschentuch vergraben. Natürlich weinte er viel, sein Vater war gerade gestorben, und ich regte mich wegen meinem Zimmer auf. Von da an nahm ich mir vor, freundlicher zu ihm zu sein, weckte ihn und nahm ihn und Sammy mit zur Schule, wo er uns beiden aber dankbarerweise wieder aus dem Weg ging.

Es hatte sich längst herumgesprochen. Jeder starrte Castiel an und in Englisch verbrachte ich die ganze Stunde damit, mir vorzustellen, wie er lebte, dort in dem kleinen Zimmer ohne Fernseher oder Radio, in dem Hexenhaus mit einem kranken Vater, den er von der Decke baumelnd in einer Gewitternacht in der Küche gefunden hatte, damit er für seinen Sohn keine Belastung mehr war. 

Castiel hielt sich gut in der Schule. Er stellte sich taub und blind. Die anderen gaben sich keine Mühe, leise über ihn zu reden, sie taten es, als wäre er nicht anwesend.  
In der Lunchpause saß er alleine an seinem Tisch, wie immer. Mom hatte uns und ihm ein Sandwich mit Tomaten und kaltem Braten gemacht, das unberührt vor ihm lag. Eines seiner Bücher hatte er gegen die Flasche Wasser gelehnt, der Buchtitel in einer Sprache verfasst, die ich nicht kannte. Hatte schon gehört, dass er ziemlich clever sein soll.

Ich biss herzhaft in mein Sandwich, während Charlie sich über irgendetwas belangloses beklagte. Da hörte ich Zach, ein Senior, sagen, dass der alte Novak sich bestimmt umgebracht hätte, weil sein Sohn eine Schwuchtel war und er sich für ihn schämte. Er sagte es laut genug, dass alle ihn hören konnten, und für einen Moment war es sehr leise im Raum.

Das bewirkte eine Reaktion bei Castiel, und die bestand darin, sofort zu mir rüber zu sehen. Ich saß vier Tische weiter und er machte es so auffällig, mit einem so angsterfüllten Blick, dass nicht nur mir sofort klar war, wo das Problem lag.

Das war Kansas, Ende der 90er. Nicht der richtige Ort, um schwul zu sein.

„Und verknallt in Dean Winchester, das glaub ich ja nicht“, lachte Zach. Der Typ war ein Arsch, ich konnte ihn nicht leiden, er machte sich auch immer über Sammys Haarschnitt lustig. „Warum überrascht es mich nicht, dass der Typ Tunten wie den da anzieht?“

„Tja“, sagte ich laut, versuchte, die Aufmerksamkeit von Castiel weg zu lenken, denn man sah ihm an, dass er kurz davor war, einen Nervenzusammenbruch zu erleiden. „Ich bin eben heißer als du, Zach, was hast du erwartet?“

Gelächter um uns herum. Ich lachte mit ihnen, und aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Castiel seinen Kram zusammenpackte, wahrscheinlich um schleunigst aus der Cafeteria zu verschwinden. 

„Er wohnt doch jetzt bei euch, oder? Lässt du es dir von ihm besorgen, Winchester? So richtig von hinten? Bist du auch so eine Schwuchtel?“

Ich wollte mit einem blöden Spruch antworten, doch Castiel ließ seine Tasche fallen, lief rüber zu Zach, packte ihn am Hals und stieß ihn mit soviel Kraft gegen die Wand, dass ich die Vibration spürte, die sich durch den gesamten Boden spülte.

Die ganze Schule, inklusive mir, war zu Tode erschrocken.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Arschloch“, sagte Castiel mit seiner tiefen Stimme, die laut und grollend durch den Raum vibrierte. „Ich hatte eine absolut beschissene Woche und ich suche praktisch nur nach einer Ausrede, um mich mal zu richtig abzureagieren, und wenn du Dean Winchester nicht mit mehr Respekt behandelst, hole ich dir dein Rückgrat aus dem Hals.“ Er musterte Zach abschätzig. „Falls du Rückgrat hast.“

Castiels Griff musste sehr fest sein, denn Zach gab einen erstickten Ton von sich. Castiel ließ ihn los und sah niemanden an, während er seine Tasche holte und langsam genug verschwand, das man merkte, er wollte nicht aussehen, als würde er fliehen.

Und so lernte ich den Cas kennen, der mir 1999 das Herz brechen sollte.


	2. Mit dir lachen

2015  
Mom und ich bereiten gemeinsam das Abendessen zu. Ihre grauen Haare stecken jetzt in einem Dutt und ihre Finger haben Schwierigkeiten, die kleinen Ringe zu greifen, die sie von der Frühlingszwiebel herunter schneidet. 

Wir unterhalten uns über Sam und seinen Job, über seine Frau Jess, die zum zweiten Mal schwanger ist, und darüber, warum ich Single bin und nicht plane, Vater zu werden. Sie klingt nicht einmal vorwurfsvoll, aber sehr distanziert. Vielleicht glaubt sie mir auch nicht, denkt, ich verschweige eine Freundin, weil ich ihr nicht vertraue. 

Wir essen zu Abend und sehen danach eine Weile fern, bis sie sich verabschiedet, um im Bett noch etwas zu lesen. Sie geht zeitig schlafen, was mir nur Recht ist. Uns gehen die Gesprächsthemen aus.

Es ist dunkel. Ich nehme den Müll mit nach draußen, als ich um die Ecke schaue aufs Nachbargrundstück. Cas muss da sein. Licht fällt aus den großen Fenstern auf die Veranda, auf der eine bequeme Möbelgruppe dazu einlädt, den Abend draußen zu verbringen. Doch niemand ist zu sehen.

Von hier aus kann ich einen Teil der Einrichtung erkennen. Das muss das Wohnzimmer sein. Ein altmodischer Schreibtisch steht so, das Cas auf den Pool schauen kann, wenn er daran sitzt. Dunkle Möbel vor hellen Wänden, kein Weiß aber etwas in der Richtung. Schwer zu erkennen. Als ich noch einen Schritt näher herangehe, erinnere ich mich an früher, als es noch umgekehrt war, als Castiel Novak Stunden damit verbrachte, zu mir hinüber zu starren.

x

1997  
Die Beerdigung war ein Albtraum. Es schien die Sonne, herrlichstes Sommerwetter, über 30 Grad. Wir trugen Anzug und Krawatte und standen am Grab eines Mannes, den wir nicht mal gekannt haben. Sammy ist der einzige Winchester, der wirklich aussieht, als ob er trauert.

Drei Kinder des Toten waren anwesend: Balthazar, ein großer Kerl, der einen noch schlimmeren Akzent hatte als Cas, Michael, der schmal und irgendwie unscheinbar wirkte neben seinem großen Bruder und natürlich Cas, der nicht bei ihnen stand, sondern bei mir.

Das irritierte nicht nur mich, sondern auch alle anderen. Dad beobachtete uns schon seit gestern Abend, seit er gehört hatte, wie Cas mich fragte, ob er mein Duschbad benutzen dürfe, obwohl Mom ihm ein eigenes gegeben hatte.

Balthazar schien mir nicht mehr nüchtern zu sein. Michael hielt eine Rede, die klang, als habe er sie aus dem Internet. Sie war so oberflächlich, dass sie praktisch auf jeden zutreffen könnte. Und Castiel verhielt sich vollkommen still, so dass ich seine Anwesenheit an meiner Seite vergaß, bis sein Arm meinen berührte und er ihn nicht wegzog. 

Es war nicht meine erste Beerdigung, also wusste ich in etwas, was auf uns zukam. Der Sarg wurde langsam in die Erde gelassen und Cas drehte sich plötzlich um, drehte ihm den Rücken zu, als könne er den Anblick nicht mehr ertragen. Ich tätschelte hilflos seinen Rücken. Er lehnte sich in meine Berührung, an meine Schulter, als wolle er mich umarmen, traue sich aber nicht, also standen wir in einer merkwürdigen Haltung zueinander.

Ich mochte es nicht, wenn Cas mir so nah kam. Jedes Mal wurde mir ganz komisch, heiß und schwitzig, und ich fühlte mich unwohl, beobachtet. Ich mochte es noch weniger, wenn sein Bruder Balthazar uns von weitem beobachtete, wach- und aufmerksam, und ihm entging nicht, dass Cas zitterte, bis ich meine Hand wieder auf seinen Rücken legte und ihm irgendwelchen Nonsens ins Ohr flüsterte.

Ich hätte diesem großen Kerl am liebsten gesagt, dass ich das für Sammy auch machte, wenn er Kummer hatte, dass das nichts bedeutete, aber ich wollte nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit darauf lenken. Ich hatte eine Freundin, Herrgott!

Als sich die beiden Brüder danach von uns verabschiedeten, warfen sie mir Blicke zu.

In dieser Nacht konnte ich nicht schlafen. Sammy und ich hatten noch lange darüber geredet, natürlich nicht über Cas und mich, weil, da gab es ja nichts zu erzählen, sondern über die Bestattung. Als der Kleine endlich eingeschlafen war, fühlte ich mich hellwach. Ruhelos verfrachtete ich meinen übermüdeten Arsch nachts um drei in die Küche, um mir Cornflakes zu machen. Nachdem ich Milch zu den Cheerios gegossen hatte, nahm ich nach kurzen Zögern zwei Löffel mit, weil ich mir sicher war, dass Cas auch nicht schlief.

Tat er tatsächlich nicht. Er saß bei offenem Fenster auf dem Fensterbrett, das Bett unberührt. 

Ich blieb in der Tür stehen. Er hatte mich gehört und starrte mich an, und statt was zu sagen, stopfte ich mir einen Löffel Frühstücksflocken in den Mund. 

Das war schon ein Anblick, Cas am Fenster. Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter. Die großen, blauen Augen rotumrandet. Er starrte mich an. Wie seltsam, dass ich dachte, er sah sehr schön aus, wenn er weinte.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dir dein Zimmer weggenommen habe“, sagte er und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die nassen Wangen.

Ich machte die Tür hinter uns zu und setzte mich in mein Bett. „Kein Ding. Schläfst du deshalb auf dem Boden?“

„Ich habe bemerkt, dass es dir nicht recht war, dass ich hier schlafe, also wollte ich dem Fußboden den Vorzug geben.“

Um ehrlich zu sein, ich fand das wirklich aufmerksam von ihm, vor allem in seiner Situation. „Ist nur ein Bett. Viel bequemer als das Fensterbrett oder der Fußboden.“

„Das stört mich nicht.“ Und er starrte wieder.

„Aber mich stört es. Was hat es für einen Sinn, bei Sam zu schlafen, wenn du mein Bett nicht einmal benutzt?“

Er machte den Mund auf, schloss ihn jedoch wieder, bevor er auch nur einen Ton gesagt hatte. Ein paar Sekunden vergingen. „Tut mir leid.“

Ich stopfte geräuschvoll Cornflakes in mich hinein. „Was tut dir leid?“, fragte ich ahnungslos zwischen zwei Bissen.

Auch darauf hatte er anscheinend keine Antwort. Stattdessen fing er an, mich über Cassie und die Leute aus der Schule auszufragen, und das nahm wirklich kein Ende. Keine Antwort genügte ihm, er setzte sich mir gegenüber, löffelte die Schüssel leer, wobei er wohlgemerkt meinen Löffel benutzte, nicht den sauberen, und fand immer noch etwas, das er sich nicht beantworten konnte. Er schien mich aus irgendeinem Grund für so interessant zu halten, dass ihn selbst interessierte, welche Note ich im letzten Englischtest bekommen hatte.

Wir redeten, bis die Sonne aufging. Als er endlich mal Luft holte, war ich an der Reihe. Ich fragte ihn alles, was ich über ihn wissen wollte, nur drei Dinge fragte ich nicht:

Was ging dir als erstes durch den Kopf, als du die Küche in der Gewitternacht betreten hast?  
Warum bevorzugst du mich vor deiner Familie?  
Und bist du wirklich schwul?

Er gab kürzere, präzisere Antworten als ich, aber das störte mich nicht, es machte mich nur noch neugieriger. Ich ging rüber zu Sammy schlafen, als er neben mir auf dem Bett wegnickte.

Die nächste Schulwoche fing damit an, dass ein Mädchen aus der Mittelstufe Cas fragte, ob er ihr Freund sein wolle. Er guckte sie an, als hätte sie ihn gebeten, ein Einhorn zu fangen und zu essen. Ich musste mir das Lachen verkneifen, als er sich mühevoll eine lapidare, negative Antwort aus den Rippen schnitt. 

Über Nacht kannte jeder seinen Namen, und wusste auch sogleich allerhand über ihn zu erzählen. Offenbar hatte die Episode in der Cafeteria vor ein paar Tagen zu vielen Spekulationen geführt, unter anderen war Cas anscheinend der Sohn eines russischen Mafiabosses, ein Stricher aus Orlando und, kein Scherz, ein Undercover-Agent des FBI. 

Ein großartiger Tag. Ich tat nichts anderes, als seine Gesichtsausdrücke zu analysieren, wann immer ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Die Mädchen standen auf ihn, trotz der Gerüchte, er spiele im anderen Team. Er wirkte frustriert, zickig und total überfordert, und ich hatte meine helle Freude mit ihm, bis er drohte, mich im Schlaf zu erdrosseln, wenn ich nicht sofort damit aufhören würde, ihm zuzuzwinkern und mir neckisch über die Lippen zu lecken. Ich fragte ihn zehn Minuten später beim Essen, ob er mit mir gehen wolle, aber als er völlig ernst ‚ja’ sagte, und zwar in einem Ton und mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, als habe er nie etwas ernster gemeint, waren es Sammy und Charlie, die sich über mein verdutztes Gesicht kaputt lachten.

Ein paar Tage später traf Gabriel Novak in Lawrence, Kansas, ein. Gabriel war bestimmt zehn Zentimeter kleiner als Cas, untersetzt, mit dem undefinierbaren Haarschnitt eines verrückten Professors, oder, in Gabriels Fall, nur eines Verrückten. Er drückte seinen Bruder als erstes so fest an sich, dass Cas Augen sich fast aus seinem Kopf stülpten. Dann drückte er meine Mom. Und dann war ich dran.

Gabriel war laut und lachte gern, und er machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er mit seinem Vater auf Kriegsfuß gestanden hatte. Plötzlich schallte Madonna morgens um zehn aus dem Nachbarhaus, Cas trug Jeans und T-Shirt und es kamen Leute, die einen Fernseher installierten.

Sam war verrückt nach Gabriel. Er verbrachte mehr Zeit drüber bei ihnen als bei uns zu Haus, und Dad passte das gar nicht. Der ältere Novak war Mitte 20 und reiste durch die Welt, weil er unregelmäßig für die Kolumne einer Kochzeitung schrieb. Mom scherzte, wir hätten praktisch die Söhne getauscht, denn Cas wartete nachmittags schon in der Einfahrt auf mich, wenn er eher Schulschluss hatte als ich.

Cas fing an, sich ernsthaft für Musik zu interessieren und ich sah meine Chance. Ich lehrte ihn alles, was ich von meinem Dad über Classic Rock wusste. Wir hörten alle seine Platten und oft gesellte Dad sich zu uns, half mir mit Details aus, die ich vergessen hatte. Manchmal, wenn Mom es nicht sah, gab er uns einen Schluck Bourbon, wenn er sich ein Glas einschenkte, und dann saßen wir da im Halbdunkel und hingen unseren Träumen nach.

Castiel mochte Dylan und Seger. Wir schlossen Blutsbrüderschaft an einem warmen Augustnachmittag in den Ferien, als wir Dad eine Flasche Whisky klauten, uns aufs Dach verdrückten und Beautiful Loser immer und immer wieder hörten. Cas sagte zu mir, ich sei der erste Teil des Songs und er der zweite, und ich machte mich darüber lustig, aber irgendwie wusste ich, dass er es ernst meinte. An einer scharfen Kante schnitt ich mir also den Handrücken auf und Cas nahm meine Hand in seine, lächelte, presste seine Hand gegen die Kante, bis ihm das Blut bis zu den Fingern lief und drückte unsere Wunden aufeinander. Ich lachte, aber innerlich war mir warm und unheimlich zumute.   
Cas bestand darauf, dass man Blutsbrüderschaft nur offiziell mit einem Kuss besiegeln konnte, und noch während ich ihn damit ohne Ende aufzog, nahm er mein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste mich.

Das schlimme daran war, wie gierig ich wurde, schon nachdem er seine Lippen vielleicht zwei Sekunden gegen meine gedrückt hatte. Einen Augenblick brauchte ich, um die Überraschung, trotz aller Ankündigung, zu überwinden. Meine Hände machten sich rasch selbstständig und plötzlich hockte ich halb auf seinem Schoß. Ich war überrascht, er auch. Danach war es mir peinlich. Ich trank und machte meine Witze darüber, aber seine stille, weise Art zu lächeln, machte mir klar, dass ich ihm nichts vormachen brauchte.

Offenbar waren es also nicht nur Cassies Küsse, die mich anmachten, und das machte mir eine Scheißangst. Ich betete zu Gott, dass uns keiner gesehen hatte.

Gabriel fand eine Freundin aus der Stadt, Kali, eine Brasilianerin. Umwerfend schön, ohne Worte. Stolz, herrisch und wild. Cas kam ab und zu abends vorbei, um in meinem Zimmer auf dem Fußboden zu schlafen, wenn sein Bruder mit ihr allein sein wollte.

Er fragte nicht, ob er mit mir in meinem Bett schlafen durfte und ich war sehr dankbar dafür. 

Bis zu der Nacht, als es draußen so heftig gewitterte, dass die Äste der Obstbäume im Vorgarten gegen mein Zimmerfenster schlugen. 

Wir wurden gleichzeitig war, als der Donner so heftig über den Himmel rollte, dass wir fast einen Herzinfarkt bekamen. Selbst ich hatte ein bisschen Angst, und Blitze machten mir sonst gar nichts aus. 

Cas war außer sich. Seine Augen waren riesengroß, er zitterte und war nahe dran, sich unter meinem Bett zu verstecken. Egal was ich sagte, ich konnte ihn nicht beruhigen, also ging ich zu Taten über. Ich zog ihn in mein Bett, hielt ihn an seinen Handgelenken fest und küsste ihn. Es war mehr ein Impuls als ein echter Plan, aber es funktionierte grandios. Als hätten wir nie etwas anderes getan, legte er sich auf den Rücken und zog mich auf sich, umschlang mich mit seinen Beinen und wir rollten auf dem Bett umher. Der Himmel blitzte zornig, als tobe Gott vor Wut. Tat er vielleicht auch.

Als unsere Lippen rot und geschwollen waren, drehte er uns wieder um, so dass ich unter ihm lag. Die Decke hatte sich um unsere Beine gewickelt und Castiels Gewicht drückte mich in die Matratze. Ich hielt mich mit den Händen am Kopfteil meines Bettes fest, als er meinen Hals und meinen Nacken mit Küssen übersäte.

Es gefiel mir. Es gefiel mir, wie dominant er war, weil es eine Herausforderung war. Er lag nicht einfach da wie Cassie, und irgendwie hatte ich keine Ahnung, was gleich passieren wurde, und das ließ mein Herz so laut schlagen wie selten zuvor. Er presste seinen Schritt gegen meinen und ich presste mein Gesicht in das Kissen, um mein Stöhnen zu dämpfen. Blitze erhellten das Zimmer und sein Gesicht. Er sah aus wie ein Racheengel, die Haare zerwühlt, eine blutige Unterlippe und ein Feuer in seinen Augen, das mich blind machte. Er murmelte irgendwas in fremden Sprachen in meine Haut, zog und zerrte an meinem T-Shirt, bis ich es auszog, und dann hatte ich seine Hand in meinem Schritt.

Holy fuck. Cas war nicht aufzuhalten, Gott bewahre, ich wollte nicht, dass er stoppte. Er war nicht ängstlich und vorsichtig wie Cassie, die immer zu sanft war, egal wie oft ich ihr sagte, dass sie schon richtig zupacken konnte. Cas machte es genau richtig und ich gab auf, leise zu sein. Und wenn mich Gott im Himmel schreien hörte, das war mir scheißegal. 

Der Donner wurde lauter, es klang, als würde die Erde in Stücke brechen. Das Geräusch zuckte durch meinen ganzen Körper und Cas setzte sich neben mich, um mich auszuziehen. Ich half ihm, und dann war ich nackt und er war wieder über mir.

Ich schloss die Augen, griff mit meinem Fingern nach allem vom ihm, was ich zu fassen bekommen konnte. Wo ich sonst so rücksichtsvoll sein musste, Cas verlangte das nicht von ihm, er stöhnte und wimmerte, rieb sich verzweifelt an meinem Bein, während er das erste Mal seine Lippen da unten einsetzte.

„Ngghhgh“, machte ich, ich brannte von innen, war völlig überwältigt davon, wie gut es sich anfühlte, wenn er mich mit seiner Zunge massierte. „CasCasCasCasCas“, skandierte ich ohne Luft zu holen, bis ich fühlte, dass es gleich vorbei sein würde, wenn ich ihn nicht stoppte, und ich wollte nicht, dass es schon vorbei war.

Ich holte mir die Kontrolle zurück, und wenn ich gedachte hatte, Cas war eben schon Feuer und Flamme gewesen, drehte er jetzt richtig auf. 

„So ist es richtig“, flüsterte ich blind in sein Ohr, riss wie ein Wahnsinniger an seinen Klamotten. Er atmete rasend schnell, Gesicht und Oberkörper gerötet.

„Bitte…Bitte…“, bettelte er.

„Sei brav und halt still, damit ich dich ausziehen kann.“ Ich staunte über mich selbst. Innerlich war ich in einem ähnlichen Zustand wie er, doch meine Stimme klang ruhig und höchstens ein bisschen selbstgefällig, aber vollkommen unaufgeregt.

„Dean… ja... jaaaaaa… endlich, endlich.“

Ich schob meine Zunge in seinen Bauchnabel und er stöhnte frustriert, riss ungeduldig an meinen Haaren. „Herrgott nochmal, Dean, ich bin kein Mädchen, jetzt hör mit dem Vorspiel auf und mach schon!“

Haha, so hatte ich Cas noch nie erlebt, so herrisch. Ich liebte es, dass er mir einen Kampf lieferte, noch während er sich mir auslieferte, und sich da so schön und bedürftig unter mir wand. Fuck. 

Die Shorts strampelte er sich selbst herunter, weil ich ihm nicht schnell genug machte. Er war nackt und ja, das war ein Penis da zwischen seinen Beinen. Hm. Nun war ich doch etwas ratlos. Er lag auf seinem flachen, blassen Bauch und ich berührte ihn mit den Fingerspitzen als sei er eine Handgranate kurz vor der Explosion.

Nun ja, nicht der unpassendste Vergleich. Cas rollte mit seiner Stimme, grummelte und gab tiefe, laute, gutturale Töne von sich. Ich experimentierte ein bisschen herum. 

Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was ich da tat, aber Cas schien das nicht zu kümmern. „Dean, Dean, Deeeaaaaaan“, ging es die ganze Zeit nur und das machte mich zufrieden. 

Ich war ganz okay mit meiner Aufgabe, gewöhnte mich gerade daran, als er etwas sagte, dass ich nicht aus seinem Mund erwartet hatte.

„Dean, Deeeeean, jajaja, tu es, komm schon, bitte, bitte tu es, Dean, Dean, Dean…“

Oha.

Jetzt wurde ich nervös. Bevor ich mir überlegen konnte, wie ich das ganze anfangen sollte, stieß er mich grob sich herunter, setzte sich auf, küsste mich.

Gott, Cas klang, als hyperventiliere er. Aber mh, mhhhh, es törnte mich an, was er mit seiner Zunge in meinem Mund tat. „Bitte fick mich“, flüsterte er in meinem Mund und mein Gehirn knipste sich aus. 

Der gute Cas. Immer höflich.

Er drehte sich auf den Bauch und ich kam hinter ihn, mit einer vagen Idee, was ich tun musste. Ich wollte schon loslegen, da zuckte er zurück und gab wieder diesen ungeduldig-frustrierten Ton von sich. Er lehnte sich zur Seite und holte die Tube aus meinem Nachtschrank (woher wusste er, dass die da drin war?), die ich manchmal benutzte, wenn ich allein war. Er öffnete sie und gab was davon auf seine Finger. Ich wollte sie ihm aus der Hand nehmen, aber er warf sie jenseits des Bettes irgendwo auf den Boden.

„Nein“, keuchte er, „Warte, lass mich-„

Und zu meiner großen Überraschung, fingerte Castiel sich selbst, nur Zentimeter von mir entfernt. Darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Na klar wusste ich so ungefähr, was zu machen war, aber die Details waren mir fremd. Ich war hypnotisiert. Und man, war das ein Anblick. 

Auf Händen und Knien vor mir, die Kopf gesenkt, zur Seite, so dass ich sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Die Augen hatte er geschlossen, er biss auf seiner blutigen Lippe herum. Seine Haare standen in alle Richtung ab.

Die Muskeln in seinem Rücken waren angespannt und ich streckte automatisch meine Hand aus, um sie zu berühren. Mit dem linken Arm stützte er sich auf dem Bett ab, den rechten hatte er über Schulter und sein Hohlkreuz ausgestreckt, und seine Finger bewegten sich hinein und hinaus. Mhh, was für ein Arsch, der sah aus wie der eines Mädchens, voll und weich. 

Da wurde mir erstmal klar, ich war dabei, Castiel Novak zu ficken. Jesus fucking Christ!

Cas hatte etwas Ähnliches im Sinn. „Oh fuck…. Fuck“, murmelte er. 

Ich vermisste, wie er meinen Namen sagte, also beugte ich mich über ihn, so dass mein Becken schon an der richtigen Position war, und schob ihm das erste Glied meines Zeigefingers rein. „Fuck, Cas“, murmelte ich und biss ihm ins Ohrläppchen, saugte es mit meinen Lippen an. „Du willst, dass ich dich ficke, oder, mhhhhh, wie du mir deinen Arsch entgegen streckst, fuck, ich weiß genau was du willst.“

„Oh fuck, mach weiter, mach weiter!“

Er fingerte sich jetzt schneller, und ich zog meine Hand weg, als er einen vierten Finger dazu nahm, knetete seinen Hintern, während ich ihm ausführlich darlegte, wie hart ich ihn gleich nehmen würde.

Zu meiner Überraschung fand ich meine Rolle schneller, als ich gedacht hätte. Ich angelte nach einem Kondom, riss es mit den Zähnen auf und sah nach, ob Cas noch hart war.

Fuck, war er. Hart wie Stein.

Er zog seine Finger raus. „Dean, bitte, bitte, ich kann nicht mehr warten, bitte.“

„Na wenn du so schön bitte sagst…“, grinste ich und er warf mir ein Schimpfwort an den Kopf, das ich verdient hatte.

Ich dachte einfach nicht drüber nach. Nicht, dass ich eine Freundin hatte, und nicht, dass Cas ein Typ war. Und mein bester Freund. Nicht nachdenken, und Gott sei Dank machte Cas es mir leicht.

Es ging ziemlich unelegant zu. Als ich es endlich geschafft hat, in ihm drin zu sein, schmerzten schon meine Oberschenkel von der anstrengenden Körperhaltung, und Cas gab merkwürdige, fiepsige Laute von sich. Ich war mir sicher, ihm weh zu tun, und traute mich nicht, mich groß zu bewegen, hatte Angst, dass er wieder weich werden würde, bevor hier etwas geschah – und mal ehrlich, wie peinlich wäre das bitte? – doch irgendwann bewegte ich mich einfach, und es war okay. Zu Anfang.

Es war eng, viel viel enger, als es mit Cassie war. Das war was Gutes.

Weniger gut war, dass ich nach fünf Stößen soweit war, zu kommen. Ich musste immer wieder inne halten, und das kam bei Cas nicht gut an. Er beschimpfte mich regelrecht, was irgendwie niedlich war, und mich plötzlich daran erinnerte, wie er mir am Tisch gegenüber saß, in der Cafeteria der Schule, und mich mit seinen großen Augen beobachtete, während ich einen Burger verschlang. Diese Augen, denen nichts entging. Castiels Augen. Castiel.

Und ich wusste, ich konnte es nicht mehr stoppen, also packte ich ihn fest und fickte ihn so hart und schnell, wie ich es bei Cassie niemals gewagt hätte. cas verstümmelte meine Namen zu einem animalischen Laut, der mich antrieb. Ich kam, und kam, und kam, es hörte gar nicht mehr auf. Als ich schon wieder dabei war, runterkommen, kam er, und artikulierte das so laut, dass nun die ganze Straße wissen musste, dass ich in ihm drin war.

Mir taten meine Oberschenkel weh, und meine Arme. Entsetzlich sogar. Ich war mit einem Mal so todmüde, dass ich mich einfach auf ihn fallen ließ, und er grummelte unter mir.

„Bissu okay?“, fragte ich schlaftrunken.

„Du bist ein Arsch, so ficken zu können und mich dann so lange nicht anzurühren.“

„Ich nehme das mal als ja“, antwortete ich zufrieden und rollte mich von ihm runter. Träge schlurfte ich ins Bad, warf das Kondom weg, säuberte mich grob und gab ihm den Waschlappen, als das Bad betrat.

Als wir so nebeneinander lagen, war es ruhig draußen. Cas hatte das Fenster geöffnet, und wir lauschten dem Regen draußen. Kein Gewitter mehr. Es war ein friedliches Geräusch, gemütlich, und warm unter der Decke. Er presste sich an meine Brust, wir lagen beide auf der Seite, und es war ein bisschen zuviel Gekuschel für meinen Geschmack. Ich sagte nichts, wenn er das jetzt brauchte, dann bitte, wollte ich auch kein Arschloch sein.

Am Morgen wachte ich allein auf. Ich verrichtete meine Morgenroutine wie üblich und versuchte mich zu erinnern, wie es eigentlich dazu gekommen war, dass ich es für eine gute Idee gehalten hatte, a) meine Freundin zu betrügen und b) noch dazu mit meinem besten Freund. Meinem männlichen besten Freund.

Oh Gott, was, wenn er wollte, dass wir zusammen waren? Die Schule! Und Dad! Und… und Sam, was, wenn ich ihn irgendwie enttäuscht hatte? Was, wenn alle dagegen waren? Jeder würde denken, ich sei schwul. 

Dann kam mir ein ganz anderer, ebenso erschreckender Gedanke. Was, wenn Cas nun nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollte? Wenn ich ihn verloren hatte, weil jetzt alles peinlich zwischen uns war, Oh Gott. Nein, das würde ich nicht verkraften. Würden wir uns ab jetzt langsam voneinander entfernen? Und was sollte ich dann tun?

In der Küche munteres Geplapper. Cas und Sam sprachen über irgendeine Offensive der Regierung, wusste der Teufel, um was es da ging. Mom grüßte mich und schenkte mir ein Lächeln, Cas hob bloß die Augenbraue, und von Sam erntete ich einen Blick, der mir sagte, er wolle reden. Dad ignorierte mich, was nicht unüblich war um sieben Uhr morgens.

Mom stellte das Toastbrot auf den Tisch. Cas zuckte kurz zusammen, als er sich setzte. Mein Vater hob die Brauen und warf mir einen Blick zu. Er sah nicht glücklich aus. 

Für einen doch eher schüchternen Typen ging Cas nonchalant damit um, dass wir es letzte Nacht getan hatten. Er verhielt sich exakt wie immer. Hatte ich mir das vielleicht bloß eingebildet?

Nein, der Schmerz in meinem Oberschenkel war noch da. 

„Kommt die kleine Cassie mal wieder vorbei?“, fragte Dad mich auf einmal.

Uhm… was? Ich gönnte mir noch einen Löffel Erdnussbutter und vermied jeden Blick in die Runde. Es herrschte eine Totenstille am Tisch. „Ähm“, sagte ich, „Ich denke schon.“

Und damit hatte es sich. Niemand sprach mich je darauf an, nicht mal Cas. Er kam weiterhin so gut wie jeden Nachmittag rüber, oder wir gingen zu ihm und er erzählte Geschichten von seinen dämlichen Brüdern, während ich Kuchen aus Gabriels Kühlschrank stahl. 

Cas war wirklich der beste Freund, den man haben konnte. Nichts konnte uns auseinanderbringen, und ich war so glücklich über ihn, dass ich mir aufhörte, Sorgen zu machen.

x

Cas fing an, Sport zu machen. Er joggte mehrmals die Woche kilometerweit ins Nichts hinein, er machte Bogenschießen und Kampfsport, Yoga und Boxen.

Ich sah ihn dadurch weniger, doch das passte mir auch ganz gut, denn ich hatte Cassie durch meinen neuen besten Kumpel ziemlich vernachlässigt. Als die Schule wieder startete, fing ich auch mit Boxen an. Ich war in einer anderen Gruppe als Cas, zusammen mit einem Typ namens Benny, und bald zogen wir zu dritt herum.

Benny versuchte, Cas zu küssen, als wir angetrunken den Heimweg nach einem Videospielabend bei unserer Freundin Charlie antraten. Zuerst sah Cas ihn nur erschrocken an, doch dann erwiderte er den Kuss. Die beiden knutschten, ich trank erst meine Flasche aus, dann die von Cas, dann die von Benny.

Ich mochte das nicht, gar nicht. Benny nahm den Bus in einen anderen Teil der Stadt und ich redete mit Cas kein einziges Wort auf dem Nachhauseweg. Er sah auch nicht aus, als sei ihm nach Reden.

Zwei Wochen ging das so. Ich verbrachte jede freie Minute mit Cassie, und Cas jede mit Benny. Er fehlte mir, aber ich verstand nicht, warum die beiden jetzt auf einmal knutschen mussten, was sollte das? Meine schlechte Laune hielt sich, nicht mal Cassie konnte mich aufmuntern, und dann brüllte sie mich eines Nachmittags an, dass ich sie nerven würde mit meinem Gerede über Cas und Benny. Ich wurde wütend, sie wurde wütender und am Ende des Tages war sie nicht mehr meine Freundin.

x

 

Why do you lie about love?  
I saw the light go out

And should I go  
you won't say so  
I know its true  
I know you've got a new favourite.

x

Benny war zwei Jahre älter als Cas und ich, er hatte die Highschool schon hinter sich und ohne Zweifel sah er gut aus. Er fuhr Motorrad, hatte einen Bart und Muskeln, die unter seinen Shirts gut zu Geltung kamen. Benny mochte Tiere, er arbeitete in einem Tierheim und Cas wollte immer einen Hund haben, nur erlaubte Gabriel ihm keinen, weil er eine Allergie hatte. Ich war so wütend auf Cas, wütender, als ich auf Cassie gewesen war, und ich zog mich ziemlich zurück. Ich konnte einfach nicht fassen, dass er so ein Arsch war, der seine Freunde im Stich ließ, sobald er eine Beziehung hatte!

Dad war der einzige, der mich in dem Zustand noch ertrug. Manchmal erzählte ich ihm vom Cas, hielt ihm ellenlange Reden darüber, wie enttäuscht ich von ihm war, und obwohl er nie etwas dazu sagte, ließ er mich reden, bis ich alles erstmal losgeworden war. Stundenlang saßen wir beide ihm Wohnzimmer, hörten Warrant und AC/DC, tranken Bourbon und hingen unseren düsteren Gedanken nach. Die Ehe meiner Eltern lief nicht mehr und ich fragte mich, wann ich ihn auch noch verlieren würde.

Im Frühjahr 1998 zog Dad aus. Er ließ mir den Impala und seine Platten da. Sam brüllte Dad an, es war überhaupt das erste Mal, dass ich Sam so richtig schreien hörte. Mom war still und erleichtert. 

Sams Noten sackten ab. Ich trank.


	3. Sehnsucht

1998  
Für jemanden, der sich nie vieler Worte bedient hatte, fiel Dad’s Abwesenheit in unserem Haus sehr auf. Ich saß jetzt allein abends im Wohnzimmer, hörte seine Platten und grübelte düster vor mich hin. Ohne Dad war es nicht das gleiche Leben. Ich fragte mich, ob er wohl geblieben wäre, wenn ich ein besserer Sohn gewesen wäre. 

Mom blühte regelrecht auf, so gut gelaunt hatte ich sie seit Jahren nicht erlebt. Sie brachte Sammy das Kochen bei, pflegte bei Wind und Wetter unseren Garten und machte mehrmals Anstalten, mir im Wohnzimmer Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Wenn sie sich zu mir setzte, stand ich auf und ging. Ich konnte ihr glückliches Gesicht einfach nicht ertragen. Sie holte sich ihre mütterlichen Bedürfnisse bei Sam ab und ich blieb hauptsächlich für mich allein, abgesehen von meinen Schulfreunden.

Ich sah Cas in der Schule. Mit den Monaten und Dad’s Umzug war ich nicht mehr wütend auf ihn, wollte mich sogar entschuldigen. Mir war nur nicht klar, wie ich das anfangen sollte. Zwar war er derjenige, der mich im Stich gelassen hatte, aber ich vermisste ihn, und wenn ich Dad schon nicht zurückholen konnte (auch wenn ich es einmal während eines Telefonates versucht hatte), dann wenigstens ihn. 

Sam erzählte mir, dass Cas und Gabriel in letzter Zeit oft stritten, weil Benny praktisch jede Minute mit ihm verbringen wollte, die Cas nicht in der Schule war. Mein Bruder war ständiger Gast im Haus der Novaks und manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sogar er genug von mir hatte. 

Im Sommer 1998 stand ich eines Abends betrunken vor Cas Haustür. 

Es war einer dieser Abende. Eigentlich ein schöner Tag, ein warmer Sonntag im August. Ich hatte den Impala gewaschen und auch von innen gereinigt, und mich danach in Dads Ecke im Wohnzimmer verzogen. Inmitten seiner alten Sachen hatte ich eine Platte aus den 80ern entdeckt, mit alten Rockballaden. Darauf fand ich ein Duett von Lita Ford und Ozzy Osbourne, und daran blieb ich hängen. 

Es erinnerte mich so an Castiel. Immer wieder startete ich den Song von vorn und stellte mir ihn vor, dachte an Momente zurück, die wir geteilt hatten. Die Beerdigung seines Vaters, der Kuss auf dem Dach, dieser eine Nachmittag, wo wir nach der Schule in den Wald gefahren waren und mit Dads alter Schrotflinte herumgeballert hatten. Und plötzlich hielt ich es einfach nicht mehr aus.

Ich klingelte Sturm. Ein bisschen schwindlig war mir schon, doch ansonsten war ich relativ klar. Cas machte mir auf. 

„Dean“, entfuhr es ihm überrascht.

Statt einer Antwort zog ich ihn am Shirt nach draußen und umarmte ihn, wahrscheinlich so, wie er mich gerne auf der Beerdigung damals umarmt hätte. 

Er roch so gut. Ich holte tief Luft, vergrub meine Nase in seinem Nacken und nach ein paar Sekunden fühlte ich seine Hände auf meinem Rücken.

„Dad ist weg“, murmelte ich mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Hab davon gehört. Sam hat viel darüber geredet.“

Ich spürte, wie Cas die Umarmung auflösen wollte, aber ich war noch nicht bereit. Stattdessen presste ich ihn noch fester an mich und stieß unkontrolliert kleine, seufzende Laute aus. Es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an. 

„Winchester.“ Ich riss die Augen auf, und sah Benny in der Tür stehen. Sofort krallte ich mich in Cas T-Shirt, reckte den Kopf, wie um zu zeigen, dass die Wärme in meinem Armen mir gehörte. Cas wehrte sich stärker, aber er hörte sofort damit auf, als ich einen verzweifelten Ton von mir gab. Benny zog die Augenbrauen hoch und verkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Lässt du meinen Freund heute noch mal los?“

„Nein.“ Ich schloss die Augen wieder, presste meinen Körper in gesamter Länge an den von Cas. 

„Dean“, flehte Cas leise. 

„Bitte.“ Keine Ahnung, worum ich bat.

„Dean, im Ernst, das reicht.“ Ich öffnete meine Augen gerade noch rechtzeitig, um den Blick auf Cas Gesicht zu erhaschen, als Benny und praktisch mit Gewalt auseinander riss. 

„Ich brauch deine Hilfe nicht, ich kann das alleine“, sagte Cas trotzig zu seinem Freund, doch nicht mal das konnte mich erfreuen. Dahin war die Wärme. Ich war auch hier unerwünscht. 

„Sah nicht danach aus“, versetzte Benny bissig.

Cas Blick streifte mich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und dann drehte er sich halb zu ihm um, legte in einer unendlich sanften Geste den Arm um seine Schultern und küsste Benny auf den Mund.

Es war falsch. Das Bild war falsch, die beiden passten überhaupt nicht zusammen, wieso sahen sie das denn nicht? Wie hungrig Benny sich auf ihn stürzte, als wäre er seine Beute oder so was, wieso ließ Cas sich das gefallen? Es machte mich wütend, den beiden zuzusehen, was verständlich war. Seit es mit Cassie aus war, hatte ich mit keinem Mädchen mehr was gehabt. Ich war neidisch auf ihn, begriff ich, das hieß, neidisch auf Benny, dass er jemanden wie Cas hatte. Nein, nicht jemandem wie Cas, das war nicht richtig. 

Ich war neidisch, weil er Cas hatte.

„Uhm fuck“, entwich mir und ich trat einen Schritt zurück als ich begriff, was ich da gedacht hatte. Ich stand dort vor seiner Tür, sah ihm dabei zu, wie er einen anderen küsste und begriff, dass ich der Andere sein wollte.

„Später werden wir genau das tun, darauf kannst du dich verlassen.“ Benny grinste mich schadenfroh an.

„Nein“, erwiderte ich instinktiv. Verdammte scheiße, fuck fuck fuck, ich war in Cas verknallt. Entweder das oder ich verlor durch die Trinkerei allmählich meinen Verstand.

Cas schälte sich aus der Umarmung. Er sah mich irritiert an.

„Nein?“, wiederholte Benny fragend.

„Nein“, bestätigte ich. „Du hast keinen Alleinanspruch auf ihn. Ich bin sein bester Freund und-„

Benny lachte. „Ich bin sein Partner, du Arschloch, das zählt mehr.“

Ich richtete mich zu meiner vollen Größe auf. „Vielleicht lässt du einfach ihn das entscheiden, oder machst du das auch für ihn?“

„Verpiss dich.“

Ich lachte. „Oder was? Ich hab keine Angst vor dir.“ Besser, ich ging zum Angriff über, bevor ich mich noch verriet.

„Warum sollte ich mich mit dir schlagen, ich hab doch alles genau hier.“ Und er drückte Cas einen weiteren feuchten Kuss auf die Lippen. Cas ließ es geschehen, hatte aber wenigstens den Anstand, peinlich berührt auszusehen. „Dein Problem, wenn du keine anderen Freunde hast, mit denen du weinen kannst, weil Daddy dich verlassen hat.“

Ich war vielleicht nicht so groß wie Benny, oder so muskulös, aber ich hatte die Überraschung auf meiner Seite. Benny war schon auf den Knien, meine Armbeuge drückte gegen den Kehlkopf seines Halses, bevor er auch nur begriffen hatte, was passiert war. 

„Dean!“, hörte ich Cas erschrocken rufen, aber ich wandte den Blick nicht von Benny ab.

„Was weißt du schon, hm?“, fragte ich Benny. Ich merkte selbst, wie ruhig ich war, wie ich es genoss, die Situation in der Gewalt zu haben, denn alles andere in meinem Leben hatte ich nicht im Griff. Benny starrte hasserfüllt zu mir hoch, es war ihm bestimmt peinlich vor Cas, dass ich ihn überwältigt hatte. „Du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung von Vätern, nicht wie ich und Cas.“

„Du bist ein arrogantes Arschloch. Spielst dich auf, weil dir jemand deinen Teddybären weggenommen hat.“

Ich erhöhte den Druck auf den Hals, und in der Position, in der ich stand, war es für Benny nicht möglich, sich zu befreien, ohne mich ernsthaft zu verletzen, womit sein Freund trotz allem wohl nicht einverstanden wäre. „Redest du von Cas? Ja, er ist wirklich kuschlig im Bett, vor allem, wenn ich ihn gerade tief in die Matratze gefickt habe.“

Das war zu viel. Benny teilte aus, und ich lag plötzlich auf dem Rücken, riss die Arme hoch, weil ich den Tritt kommen spürte, doch dann griff Cas ein. Er brüllte uns beide an, riss mich unsanft auf die Füße und stritt mit Benny so laut, dass ich mich zu den Nachbarn umsah, die unseren Disput wahrscheinlich hinter den Fenstern mit verfolgten. 

„Er war für mich da“, erklärte Cas gerade und gestikulierte mit beiden Armen, „Als mein Vater… als das mit meinem Vater war. Ich will ihm doch nur helfen, warum vertraust du mir nicht?“ Wie sooft, wenn Cas sich aufregte, hörte man ihm wieder an, dass er Brite war.

Sehr sexy.

Uhm, nicht, hör auf, Winchester. Reiß dich zusammen.

„Ich soll dir vertrauen? Hast du vergessen, wie das mit uns angefangen hat?“, regte sich Benny auf, die braunen Augen funkelten vor unterdrückter Wut.

Cas Gesicht nahm eine dunkelrote Farbe an und ich wurde neugierig, hielt mich aber vorsichtshalber raus. 

„Nein, das habe ich nicht vergessen“, widersprach Cas und redete nun ruhiger und langsamer. „Du weißt, was ich dir-, wie viel ich-, dass ich dir dankbar bin. Aber Dean und ich sind schon viel länger Freunde, als wir uns kennen, und mir gefällt ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass du mir vorschreiben willst, mit wem ich befreundet sein darf und mit wem nicht.“

Sehr gut, Cas, feuerte ich ihn in Gedanken an.

„Muss es ausgerechnet der Typ sein?“, fragte Benny dann. Jetzt sah er fast traurig aus.

Cas sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Du bist zu unrecht misstrauisch, wirklich. Dean ist nicht mal schwul, und er interessiert mich nicht auf die Art. Du schon.“

Ich fühlte mich wie Prometheus, als ich Cas das sagen hörte, und spürte die Krallen des Adlers in meinen Eingeweiden.

Sie verabschiedeten sich, indem sie sich auf offener Straße küssten, weich und zärtlich und mit absolut unerträglichen Geräuschen. Es schien sich eine Ewigkeit hinzuziehen, aber Cas schickte Benny weg, verfrachtete mich in sein Bett und ließ sich von mir alles über Dad erzählen. Er ließ mich jammern und legte mir seine Hand auf den Rücken, zumindest eine Weile lang, bevor er mir einen Bacon-Cheeseburger grillte. Dann guckte er sich diese blöde Fernsehserie mit mir an, auf die ich damals so abfuhr. 

Ich sagte ihm nichts davon, was ich für ihn fühlte. Musste das erstmal selbst verarbeiten. Doch als wir einschliefen, und er sich an mich presste, ließ ich ihn voller Zufriedenheit soviel kuscheln wie er wollte.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich wach, als Cas gerade von seiner Joggingrunde kam. Nachdem ich ihn monatelang ignoriert hatte, fiel mir erstmal auf, wie unglaublich gut Cas aussah. Schlank und fit, die braunen Haare frisch geschnitten und verwuschelt, vermutlich hatte er sie heute noch nicht gekämmt. Er trug eine Jogginghose, die locker auf seiner schmalen Hüfte hing, und ein AC/DC-T-Shirt, das ihm fast über die Schulter rutschte. Sein Dreitagebart betonte sein kantiges Kinn. Nur die blauen Augen bohrten sich in meine wie eh und je.

„Wach, Prinzessin?“, fragte er mich und rieb sich mit einem Handtuch über die Stirn.

„Fick dich“.

Cas lachte. „Ich geh duschen. Gabriel macht unten Frühstück.“

Ich fühlte mich wie scheiße. Gestern Abend hatte ich es gut verdrängt, doch ihn so zu sehen, ließ ein paar sehr kitschige Wünsche in mir hochkommen. 

Gabriels Frühstück fand mit seiner Freundin Kali statt und nach meiner ersten Tasse Kaffee klingelte es an der Tür.

Benny. Wollte seinen Freund zur Schule fahren. Ich hätte kotzen können.

Als sich unsere Blicke begegneten, wurde mir klar, dass Benny sich von mir nichts gefallen lassen würde. Er musterte mich als den Abschaum, der ich auch war. Ich verpisste mich aus dem Haus, bevor Cas wieder nach unten kam.

Ich fickte mich durch meine Depression mit jedem Mädchen, dass sich nicht zu schade dafür war. Das Boxtraining, inzwischen in einem anderen Teil der Stadt, wo ich Cas oder Benny nicht begegnen würde, zahlte sich aus und ich hatte nie besser ausgesehen. Meine Noten waren nicht die besten, aber das war okay, Mom war es egal, sie interessierte sich nur Sammys Leistungen und Dad war weit weg. Er ging nur alle paar Male ans Telefon, wenn ich ihn anrief.

Langsam wurde mir klar, dass das unser letztes Schuljahr war. Bald würden sie alle auf verschiedene Colleges ausschwärmen, und ich wusste, es gab da jemandem, mit dem ich unbedingt in Kontakt bleiben wollte.

Also nutzte ich Sam's Freundschaft zu Gabriel aus, um zu erreichen, dass Cas mal einen Abend alleine zu Hause war. Ich besorgte alles, was wir für einen unserer Abende zu zweit brauchen würden und ging rüber, um mich „für meinen Absturz neulich“ zu revanchieren, weil er mich bei sich hat pennen lassen.

Ich hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, wie ich es anfangen sollte, ich wusste nur, dass ich es anfangen wollte. Bloß, wie Benny da reinpasste, hm, da war ich überfragt. Ich hoffte einfach, Cas würde ihn verlassen.

Es war wieder wie früher. Ich war frisch geduscht, trug ein neues Shirt und die Jeans, über die Meg immer sagte, sie würden sie ganz wuschig machen. Niemand von uns erwähnte Benny, und wir beließen es dabei, bis, ja, bis Cas auf die Idee kam, auch noch die zweite Flasche Bourbon zu öffnen.

 

2015  
Mom ist noch immer Frühaufsteherin. Ich werde kurz nach sieben geweckt, so früh stehe ich im Urlaub nie auf, aber ich sage nichts und watschele schlaftrunken in die Dusche. Das warme Wasser spült den Schlaf aus meinen Muskeln.

Es ist ein schöner Tag. Ich mache das Badezimmerfenster auf, und lasse den Dampf entweichen. Als ich mich aus dem Fenster lehne, sehe ich, wie Castiel von weitem die Straße entlang gejoggt kommt. 

Mir bleibt das Herz stehen, ich kann an gar nichts denken. Er sieht geradeaus, dann schweift sein Blick auf mein Elternhaus, und dann sieht mich. Er sieht gut aus, anders, aber noch immer gut. Sehr gut, man, attraktiv ist er, wem will ich das was vormachen. Und Cas stolpert. Er fällt nicht hin, aber viel hätte dazu nicht gefehlt. Als er sein Gleichgewicht wieder hat, sieht er wieder zu mir hoch. Verlegen fährt er sich durchs Haar. Ich halte die Hand zum Gruß hoch, er macht es mir gleich. Dann joggt er weiter, biegt in seine Einfahrt ein, schließt die Tür auf und ist im Haus verschwunden.

Kurze Zeit später toben zwei Hunde in seinem Garten, zwei wunderschöne Tiere, groß und mit buntem Fell. 

Ich schließe das Fenster, ziehe mir was an und gehe hinunter zum Frühstück.

Nein, ich bin nicht in dich verliebt. Mein Herz schlägt nur so laut, weil ich zuviel Fett esse und mein Körper einfach Mühe hat, das Blut überall hin zu pumpen.

Als ich am Nachmittag mit Mom vom Einkaufen komme, sehe ich Cas wieder. Er steht auf seiner Terrasse, in knielangen, abgeschnittenen Jeans und einem Bob Dylan-Shirt ohne Ärmel, dass...

...einmal mir gehört hat. 

Auf der Nase trägt er eine Sonnenbrille. Er grüßt uns, wir grüßen zurück. Dann gehen wir ins Haus.

Nein, ich bin nicht mehr in dich verliebt. Wie könnte ich auch, nach so langer Zeit. Nachdem du mich damals wieder und wieder abgewiesen hast.

 

1998  
Cas machte die zweite Flasche Bourbon auf, nahm einen Schluck, und leckte sich über die Lippen. Diese pinken, weichen Lippen, schmal, und seine Zunge feuchtete sie in einer trägen Geste an.

Wahnsinn. Kleine Geste, große Wirkung. Er trinkt und reicht sie dann an mich weiter. Ich leckte über die Öffnung der Flasche, gieriger, als ich es mir eingestehen wollte, so gierig, wie ich über das Paar Lippen lecken wollte.

Uh. 

„Cas“, deklarierte ich, und unterstützte den Beginn meiner Frage mit einem Kopfnicken, „Erzähl mir nicht, dass mit Benny ist was Ernstes! Das ist nur... nur Zeitvertreib, oder?“

Er legte den Kopf schief und eine gewaltige Sehnsucht überkam mich. „Am Anfang schon“, gab er zu und nahm mir die Flasche weg, damit er daraus trinken konnte. „Ich war in dich verknallt, aber ich wusste ja, dass du nicht schwul bist, also was hatte das für einen Sinn, auf dich zu warten, oder?“ Er lächelte hart. „Und dann kam Benny und ja... Er wusste das, und hat mich trotzdem geliebt, und ich irgendwann hab ichs erwidert.“

Ich hatte nach seinem zweiten Satz aufgehört, ihm zuzuhören. „Ich bin's auch“, blaffte ich ihm unelegant vor die Füße, „Fuck, Cas, ich wusste es, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, damals auf der Beerdigung, und dann hast du gesagt, ich sei schön, aber wir haben nie richtig drüber gesprochen, aber alle haben immer gesagt, du und ich, weißt du? Und irgendwann wollte ich es nicht mehr verleugnen, wenn Leute das angenommen haben, so wie Benny, der dachte ja am Anfang auch, dass wir zusammen sind.“

Cas schaute mich verwirrt an. „Hat er?“

„Ja. Er hat mich gefragt, ob wir ein Paar sind. Hätte ich bloß gelogen, wenn ich ihm einfach gesagt hätte, ja, sind wir, aber ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass er auf dich steht, woher sollte ich denn, ich gehe ja nicht herum und frage die Leute, mit wem sie gerne schlafen wollen.“ Mir gefiel der Gedanke aber, also lachte ich und trank. 

„Aber... Aber Dean, wir waren nicht zusammen.“ Er sah mich total verwirrt an. Die Haare standen von seinem Kopf ab und meine Hand schnellte automatisch hervor. Ich mochte seine Haare. 

„Ich will dich, Cas.“ Gott, und wie ich ihn wollte. Ich wusste nicht wann oder wie oder warum, ich wusste nur, das. Mit meiner Hand in seinem Nacken war es ganz leicht, ihn zu mir heran zu ziehen und ihn zu küssen.

Oder hätte es sein können, wenn er sich nicht gewehrt hätte. 

„Dean, was soll das, geh weg, Dean!“ 

Er schubste mich weg, drückte mich von sich. Ich musste mich mit dem Ellenbogen abstützen, um nicht mit meinem Gewicht auf meinem Arm zu landen. „Ich will dich küssen.“

„Hast du den Verstand verloren?“, rief Cas. Mit einem Knall stellte er die Flasche ab, stand auf und begann, wie ein Irrer im Kreis um mich herum zu laufen. „Natürlich, na klar, gerade, als ich feststelle, dass ich über dich hinweg bin und mit Benny Pläne für die Zeit nach der Schule mache, kommst du an und machst mich an! Und auch noch betrunken, ts, das ist so typisch, damit du morgen alles zurücknehmen kannst, weil du es dir anders überlegen wirst.“

Nein, dachte ich, ich werde es mir nicht anders überlegen. „Benny“, murmelte ich bloß wutschnaubend. „Er hat alles kaputt gemacht.“

Cas lachte, aber es klang ironisch, oder hieß das ironisch, wenn man es nicht so meinte? Oder ionisch? Iorinisierend? Verdammt, wie ging dieses Wort? „Ich hätte mich am Liebsten auch aufgehangen, so wahnsinnig hab ich dich geliebt. Meine ganze verdammte Welt hat sich um dich gedreht, ich hab soviele Hinweise gemacht, um zu sehen, wie du reagierst, aber wirklich gecheckt hast du es nie, oder? Und dann-», Cas unterbrach sich und schluckte schwer, sah mich anklagend an, „Schläfst du mit mir. Ich meine, ich hatte das nicht erwartet, und dann war es auch noch so… so…“ Frustriert warf er die Arme nach oben. „Gott, Dean, ich dachte, das wars jetzt, das Warten hat sich gelohnt, du schickst Cassie in die Wüste und küsst bloß noch mich, aber das war wohl nichts.“

Ich versuchte nochmal, ihn zu küssen, und er ließ mich. Das war mir wichtig, hier ging es um was, also machte ich etwas, dass ich noch nie gemacht hatte: Ich nahm mich zurück und ließ ihn bestimmen, wie heftig es werden sollte.

Es war so zart, dass es mir fast weh tat. Als er seinen Kopf zurückzog, folgte ich ihm mit meinem. Ich wollte nicht aufhören, wollte nicht, dass es je aufhörte. 

„Ich bin vergeben, Dean“, flüsterte er.

„Ja. An mich.“

„An Benny.“

„Scheiß auf Benny“, antwortete ich und griff nach seinen Schultern, lehnte mich hungrig nach vorn, schob ihm meine in Whisky eingelegte Zunge in den Moment und Jesus Christ, als er sie mit seiner zu streicheln begann, machte ich einen Höhenflug durch den Kosmos.

Meine Hände strichen über seine Haut, seine Klamotten, und als meine Lippen ihnen folgen wollten, schob er mich wieder weg. „Geh nach Hause, bitte. Geh, schlaf dich aus. Morgen wirst du ganz anders darüber denken.“

Er brauchte eine halbe Stunde, um mich in mein eigenes Bett zu verfrachten, und als ich endlich drin lag, schwebte ich auf Wolken. 

 

 

Ich warb um Cas. Gleich am nächsten Morgen tauchte ich frisch geduscht mit Frühstück bei ihm auf, und sagte ihm, dass ich ihn mochte. So richtig, richtig mochte. Ich wollte dieses Mal, für Cas, alles richtig machen.

Er wurde wütend und warf mich raus, also brachte ich ihm am nächsten Tag Lunch mit in die Schule. Benny war arbeiten, das bedeutete, die Schulzeit zählte ich zu meiner Domäne. Cas war hartnäckig. Er aß das Sandwich, wollte aber nicht mit mir ausgehen.

Ich stellte ihm Musik zusammen, kochte für ihn, ich kaufte ihm Bücher, hörte mit der Trinkerei allein zu Hause auf, ich sagte ihm Dinge, die ich auch so meinte. Doch er war nicht zu erweichen. 

Dann bekam ich mit, wie Benny ihn besuchte. Benny blieb über Nacht.

Es brach mir das Herz. Aber dann dachte ich daran, wie oft ich ihn entmutigt haben musste, und dass, wenn er nicht aufgegeben hätte, wir jetzt schon zusammen sein könnten. Also riss ich mich zusammen.

Mom schüttelte den Kopf über mich und für Sammy war ich der große peinliche Bruder, aber die normalen Nettigkeiten hatten für Cas keine Wirkung. Ich musste eine Sprache sprechen, die er verstand. 

Also beobachtete ich ihn, wie er mich damals beobachtet hatte. Es fiel mir zunächst nicht so leicht, zumal Gabriel, als ich ihm erklärte, was ich da am Zaun tat, mich zwei Minuten lang auslachte, aber ich ertrug das.

Was ich nicht ertrug, war, dass Cas mich ignorierte. Und Benny wieder einmal über Nacht blieb.  
Ich schrieb ihm Zettel. In der Schule hielt ich mich zurück, verhielt mich, wie ein Freund es tun würde, aber zuhause klingelte ich an seiner Tür und fragte ihn, ob er Lust hätte, rüber zu kommen und Platten zu hören.

Hatte er nicht.

Vier Monate lang verwendete ich meine Energie, meine Kreativität und meinen Verstand nur darauf, Cas dazu zu bekommen, mit mir auszugehen. Doch ich war dem nicht näher gekommen. Ich versuchte es immer wieder, nahm Abstand, damit er Zeit hatte, mich zu vermissen, und fragte ihn dann wieder.

Er sagte immer nein.

Der Abschluss kam näher. Im Februar 1999 war Cas' Geburtstag. Ich kaufte ihm ein Geschenk und bestach Gabriel, es ihm zu geben, weil Cas inzwischen nicht mehr aufmachte, wenn ich an der Tür klingelte. 

An diesem Tag antwortete er mir zum ersten Mal auf meine Briefe.

„Hör auf, mir zu schreiben. Bitte.“ Das ungeöffnete Geschenk lag wieder vor der Haustür.

Natürlich hörte ich nicht auf. 

Ende März hatte ich in der Schule einen kleinen Unfall. Ich prügelte mich mit Al, einem fiesen, kleinen Typ in meinem Jahrgang, und stürzte dabei eine Treppe herunter. Ich war bewusstlos, bis der Krankenwagen kam, und als ich im Krankenhaus zu mir kam, war meine erste Frage, ob Cas da war, um mich zu besuchen.

Nein. Er hatte sich auch nicht nach mir erkundigt.

Da schwand mir zum ersten Mal der Mut. Vielleicht war ich auf dem Holzweg, vielleicht wollte Cas mich wirklich nicht mehr. Zum Glück war ich verletzt, ich konnte weinen und niemand stellte das in Frage.

An nächsten Tag konnte ich schon wieder nach Hause gehen. Ich erwartete halb, irgendeine Form von Genesungswünschen von Cas zu bekommen, aber ich hörte nichts von ihm.

Gabriel erzählte beiläufig, dass Cas die meisten Nächte bei Benny schlief. Danach zog ich mich bei der ersten Gelegenheit auf mein Zimmer zurück.

In der Schule hörte ich, dass der brillante Castiel Novak eine Zusage von Berkeley hatte – und von Oxford. Und das er zurück nach England gehen würde. 

Mit Benny.

Ich erfuhr es in Algebra. Auf die denkbar schlimmste Art, nämlich, weil Cas zwei Tische vor mir saß und jemand ihn danach fragte. Der Unterricht begann, aber ich saß stocksteif auf meinem Platz.

Was dort mit mir passierte, weiß ich nicht. Ich verlor jede Hoffnung, und ich war verdammt wütend, vor allem auf mich. Warum hatte ich solange gewartet? Ich hätte derjenige sein können, der mit ihm weggeht. Ich wollte überhaupt nicht nach England, aber ich wollte Cas, und wenn ich ihn nur da haben konnte, war es eben so.

Ich erhob mich, mitten im Unterricht, packte meine Sachen zusammen.

„Mr Winchester?“, fragte mich der Lehrer und starrte mich verwirrt an. „Was soll das werden.“

Alle drehten sich zu mir um. „Ich gehe nach Hause.“

„Was? Der Unterricht ist noch nicht zu Ende, setzen sie sich wieder hin.“

Ich beachtete ihn nicht, nahm meine Jacke von der Stuhllehne und ging nach vorn. An Cas Tisch blieb ich kurz stehen, sah ihn an. 

Er sah aus, als habe er Angst vor mir.

„Ich lass dich in Ruhe, Cas, keine Sorge. Ich hab's endlich kapiert.“

Und das hatte ich auch.

_In another life I would be your girl_  
_we keep all our promises be us against the world_  
_in another life I would make you stay_  
_So I don‘t have to say you were the one that got away_

 

„Dean?“

Ich drehte mich im Bett auf die andere Seite. „Komm rein, Sammy.“

Sam schloss meine Zimmertür hinter sich und setzte sich auf meinen Schreibtischstuhl. „Ist alles... okay?“

Ich wischte mir über die brennenden Augen. „Nah, ich bin okay. Bloß müde.“

Ich wusste, er hatte mich weinen gehört. Unsere Zimmer lagen nebeneinander und so wie ich ihn gelegentlich hören konnte, besonders nachdem Dad auszog, so galt das gleiche auch anders herum. 

„Ist es wegen Cas?“, fragte er behutsam.

„Hm.“

„Mrs Moseley hat erzählt, dass er nach Oxford geht. Der erste an unserer Schule, der es nach Oxford geschafft hat.“

Ich ersparte mir eine Antwort, wickelte die Decke nur fester um mich. Es war mitten in der Nacht und ich versuchte seit Stunden zu schlafen. Erfolglos, verstand sich.

„Ich versteh das nicht. Cas und du, ihr wart doch die besten Freunde. Warum redet ihr jetzt gar nicht mehr?“

„Weil ich in ihn verliebt bin, Sammy“, und ich fühlte mich mies genug, um nicht lügen zu wollen, „Und ich es vermasselt habe.“

„Oh.“

„Ja, oh.“ Ich gab einen erstickten Laut von mir, der mir peinlich war. „Er ist glücklich mit Benny.“

„Oh“, wiederholte er betroffen.

Und dann kroch er zu mir ins Bett, schnappte sich die Überdecke vom Fußende, deckte sich damit zu und legte seine Hand unbeholfen auf meine Schulterblätter. „Schlaf jetzt, ich pass auf dich auf.“

„Danke, Sammy.“

Von allen Leuten war es ausgerechnet Gabriel, der uns am nächsten Morgen weckte. Ich drehte mich von der Tür weg und ließ Sam das mit ihm regeln, und die beiden verließen mein Zimmer.  
Ich blieb und schlief wieder ein. 

Am Nachmittag kam Mom von der Arbeit. Ich machte uns was zu essen, nahm eine heiße Dusche, und ging dann nach draußen, um eine zu rauchen.

Der Nachbarsjunge stand an der Hintertür und starrte zu mir herüber. Und ich starrte sehnsuchtsvoll zurück.

„Hallo, Dean.“

„Hey Cas.“

Wir trafen uns am Zaun. Er sah zerzaust aus, und schüchtern, so wie damals, als sein Vater gerade gestorben war und alles, was er tun konnte, darin bestand, mir in die Augen zu starren, als hielte ihn das davon ab, wahnsinnig zu werden. Wenn ich bloß damals schon gewusst hätte, wie wichtig er mir einmal werden würde, wenn ich doch bloß nicht so ein eitler Idiot gewesen wäre. 

„Wohin gehst du auf's College?“, fragte er mich und ich hielt ihm ungefragt meine Packung Zigaretten hin, die er ablehnte. 

„Kein College“, antwortete ich. „Man, ich bin froh, wenn ich die Highschool schaffe.“

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Du bist ein Idiot.“

„Erzähl mir was Neues.“

„Nein, du bist ein Idiot, weil du dich nicht anstrengst. Du kriegst passable Noten, wenn du nichts tust, stell dir vor, wie gut du sein könntest, wenn du mal lernen würdest.“

„Nah, ich bin zu beschäftigt mit anderen Dingen“, wiegelte ich ab. Wie zum Beispiel damit, dich dazu zu kriegen, mit mir auszugehen. Hätte ich vielleicht doch lieber stattdessen für die Schule lernen sollen. Ich holte tief Luft. „Also Oxford, ja?“

„Ja.“

„Und... Kommt Benny also mit?“

Cas unterbrach unseren Blickkontakt. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Es war soweit. Er hatte mich soweit um seinen kleinen Finger gewickelt, dass ein Schulterzucken ausreichte, meinen Verstand zu verlieren. „Geh nicht mit ihm. Geh mit mir. Studiere meinetwegen auf der anderen Seite der Welt, ich folge dir überall hin, wenn du willst.“

Uhm. War ich wirklich so verknallt ihn ihn?

Er sah mich wieder an. 

Ja. War ich.

„Danke“, erwiderte Cas leise. Seine Schultern hingen wieder, eine unverkennbare Geste der Traurigkeit. „Dean, ich... Ich kenn dich. England ist nichts für dich. Du bist… ich kann mir dich dort nicht vorstellen, und ich alleine reiche nicht, um dich glücklich zu machen. Du brauchst Sam und dein Auto und diese Stadt. Du kannst nicht deine ganze Zukunft nur auf mir aufbauen, du musst dir deine eigene entwerfen.“

Ich glaube, noch nie in meinem Leben bin ich mehr gedemütigt worden. „Weißt du was? Fick dich Cas.“ Ich warf die Kippe über den Zaun, drehte mich um und stolzierte davon.

 

2015  
Bob Seger's 'Beautiful Loser' läuft in einer Dauerschleife, seit die Sonne am Untergehen ist. Castiel ist mit den beiden Hunden draußen, während ich auf dem Dachboden Ordnung geschaffen habe, wie Mom mich drum gebeten hat. Ich bin staubig und geschwitzt, trage die zehnte Kiste aus der Garage nach oben und weiß, Cas beobachtete mich von der Terrasse aus.

Ich fühle mich, als wäre ich betrunken oder hätte was geraucht. Seine Anwesenheit macht mich ganz schwindlig, immer noch, nach all der Zeit. Castiel Novak, oh man. Zu wissen, dass er mich wie damals von seinem Grundstück aus betrachtet, lässt die Nerven unter meiner Haut kribbeln.

Das komplette Grundstück hat er neu umzäumen lassen und eine dichte Hecke gepflanzt, nur auf der Grundstücksseite nicht, die an unser Haus grenzt, so dass der Blick in beide Richtungen offen ist. Gefühlsduselei. Oder Folter für mich, vielleicht rechnete er nicht damit, dass ich nicht mehr nach Hause kommen würde. Nachdem Cas die USA ohne mich verlassen wollte, hatte ich Kansas in Richtung South Dakota verlassen. Ich lebte noch immer in Sioux Falls, auch nach dem Tod meines Vaters und schließlich Bobby's vor einem halben Jahr.

Ich schließe die Garage ab, als ich die letzte Kiste trage, und da steht Cas am Zaun und hat zwei Flaschen Bier in der Hand. „Hallo, Dean.“

Déjà-vu.

„Hey Cas.“

Er hält mir ein kaltes Bier hin. Ich stelle die Kiste ab und wische mir mit dem Handrücken über die nasse Stirn. Ich nehme die Flasche, trinke einen Schluck und betrachte ihn schamlos.

Cas sieht aus wie ein Schauspieler. Er war schon als Teenager attraktiv, aber die Jahre und das Leben waren gut zu ihm. Seine Haare sind etwas länger, und sie stehen kunstvoll ab, als sei jemand wiederholt mit seiner Hand durch sie gefahren. Die Augen waren wunderschön, so schön wie damals, und ich kann nicht glauben, wie sehr ich ihn vermisst habe. Ich habe ihn verflucht und gehasst, so viele Jahre lang, und es ist erst wenige Jahre her, dass ich meinen Frieden mit der Sache gemacht habe. Castiel wirkt stark, selbstbewusst, und trotzdem irgendwie verletzlich, genau wie früher. Die Art, wie er auf sein Bier guckt, und dann die Augen aufschlägt, man ich wette darauf, dass er in Wahrheit ein Engel ist. Er muss jetzt 35 sein, so alt wie ich. Würde er mir zuhause in einer Bar begegnen, würde ich ihn anflirten. Ohne Zweifel. „Danke für das Bier.“ Ich setzte mich auf die Kiste.

„Danke für den Anblick deines dreckigen, schweißüberströmten Körpers.“ Er lacht leise, wird rot und ich erwidere das Lachen. »Es ist viel Zeit vergangen«, sagt er.

»Ja«, erwidere ich, und lasse meinen Blick an ihm entlanglaufen, von oben nach unten nach oben. Dann ziehe ich provokativ die Augenbrauen hoch.

»Dean.« Da steckt viel Sehnsucht in dem Wort, selbst ich kann es hören.

»Ja, Cas?«

»Ich kenne den Blick von früher, ich weiß, was er bedeutet.«

»Keine Ahnung was du meinst.« Ich grinse, und dann zwinkere ich ihm zu. Wir lachen beide darüber. Seine Wangen sind immer noch rot. »Du siehst sehr gut aus«, bemerke ich nach einem weiteren Schluck.

Seine Augen weiten sich für einen Moment, und er schluckt, nun offenbar völlig aus der Fassung. „Nicht wie du, ich meine, ich…« Er holt tief Luft. »Ich werde mich nie daran gewöhnen, wie schön du bist. Hab ich dir mal erzählt, wie ich mit meinem Vater damals hier angekommen bin und dich zum ersten Mal gesehen habe?“ Er stützt sich mit den Unterarmen auf dem Zaun ab, schiebt sich eine Sonnenbrille auf der Nase, obwohl der Himmel schon in blutorange glüht.

Ich schüttele den Kopf und nehme noch einen Schluck.

 

1996 – Cas.  
„Vater, stopp. Bitte.“ Ich stützte ihn, während er sich auf die Knie fallen ließ, um die Waschmaschine anzuschließen. „Setz dich da drüber hin, du musst das nicht machen. Sag mir einfach, wie es geht.“

So ging das den ganzen Tag. Ich war noch müde vom Flug und von den ganzen Menschen, denen ich auf unserer Reise begegnet war, und das mich jeder fragte, wie es mir ging, und mich konsterniert ansah, wenn ich eine ehrliche Antwort darauf gab. 

Mein Zimmer hier sah anders als zuhause in Brighton. Gab hatte mir zu meinem zwölften Geburtstag mein Zimmer neu gestrichen, grün, und mir einen Haufen Poster und Bilder an die Wände gehangen, von Städten, wo ich gerne mal hinwollte, einer Rockband, die er mochte und die, wie er fand, cool aussahen und Schriftsteller natürlich. Tolstoi über dem Kopfteil meines Bettes, ich war begeistert.

Aber das Klima in England war nicht gut für Vater. Er war darüber hinaus mit allen anderen Familienmitgliedern verstritten und er hatte England immer gehasst, weshalb sich ein Umzug praktisch aufdrängte. Ich war schon immer sein Liebling gewesen, außerdem gehörte uns dieses Haus, seit eine entfernte Tante verstorben war, und ich kam nicht gut zurecht auf der alten Schule.

Nicht, dass es auf der neuen groß anders sein würde, ich machte mir da gar nichts vor. 

Ich hätte es vorgezogen, in einem Haus zu wohnen wie die Familie nebenan. Große Fenster mit Gardinen und Blumen auf den Fensterbrettern. Es gab einen Kräutergarten und ein Gewächshaus, indem sie Tomaten hielten, und in das man hinein sehen konnte, wenn das Dach offen stand. Sie hielten sich sogar ein paar Hühner. Auf dem Wäschestander neben einer baufälligen Garage flatterten weiße Unterhosen und Bettwäsche, und vor der Garage stand ein funkelndes schwarzes Schmuckstück eines amerikanischen Autos. 

Es gab immer etwas zu entdecken. Doch am Besten gefiel mir, wenn der Junge mit den grünen Augen aus dem Haus kam. Schon, als ich ihn das erste Mal sah und ich spürte, wie mein Körper mir ein Signal zur Vermehrung unserer Spezies gab, nicht, dass das als Homosexueller meine primäre Aufgabe wäre, wusste ich, dass dieser Typ da das Schönste war, dem ich auf Gottes Erde je begegnet war. Er war groß, größer als ich, breitschultrig und schlank, mit vollen Lippen, grünen Augen und einem Gesicht, das wahrscheinlich in Da Vincis Goldenen Schnitt passte, auf jeden Fall in meinen. Lange Wimpern, die konnte ich selbst von hier sehen, weil sie ihm diesen Touch Weiblichkeit gaben, die Jungs erst so richtig schön machte, dieser Mix aus harten und weichen Linien. Doch das Beste an ihm war sein Gesichtsausdruck, der wirkte, als sei er verletzt. Ich konnte nicht feststellen, woran das lag, aber die pure Verletzlichkeit inmitten soviel offensichtlich sonniger Schönheit traf mich mitten ins Herz.

 

2015 - Dean  
Ich lache, versuche abzuschütteln, wie geschmeichelt ich bin. „Ich hab Angst vor dir gehabt, weißt du das? Du hast nicht mal geblinzelt beim Starren.“ Wenn Castiel lacht, fällt mir wieder ein, dass ich nicht in ihn verliebt bin. 

„Ich war ein armseliger Teenager.“

„Niedlich warst du.“ Wie ein flügellahmer Vogel, der vom Himmel in meinen Garten gestürzt ist. 

„Oh Gott.“ Cas lacht immer noch, und ich hab es vermisst. Langsam geht es in ein Lächeln über und in einen sanften Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem er mich bedenkt. „Du hast keinen Ring am Finger.“

„Ich hab mich für dich aufgehoben“, sage ich und zwinkere ihm zu.

„Gabriel wartet praktisch seit meiner Geburt darauf, mein Trauzeuge zu sein.“

„Und das letzte, das ich in meinem Leben will, ist deinen blöden Bruder zu enttäuschen.“

„Ist Sam verheiratet?“, fragt Cas.

„Ja. Seine Frau ist schon zum zweiten Mal schwanger.“

„Hast du Kinder?“

„Nein. Du?“

„Ich bin schwul, Dean, natürlich nicht.“ Cas verdreht die Augen, aber er schmunzelt. „Eine ernste Beziehung?“

Ich trinke das Bier aus, stehe auf, strecke mich, vor allem, um damit anzugeben, dass man mir ansieht, dass ich nach all den Jahren noch immer boxe. „Ein paar, ja.“ 

Seine Blicke folgen meinen Bewegungen aber nicht, sondern er sieht mir in die Augen, voller Bedauern. „Ich war so ein Idiot.“

„Es ist nie zu spät, Cas.“ Ich drücke ihm die leere Flasche in die Hand. „Danke für das Bier.“ Ich geh in die Knie, hebe die Kiste auf und trage sie hoch auf den Dachboden.


	4. Screen on my chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo Leute! Vor euch habt ihr das letzte Kapitel der FF. Es ist riesig lang geworden (über 12.000 Wörter, what the fuck???) und weit romantischer (kitschiger, leider), als ich es geplant hatte, also mixt euch einen Drink, fläzt euch auf die Couch, holt die alte Bob Seger-Platte eures Dad raus und viel Spaß bei Love & Life of Destiel!

1999  
Es gewitterte, als ich die letzte Tasche in den Impala verfrachtete. Cas hatte furchtbare Angst vor Gewitter, so ziemlich das einzige, wovor er je Angst hatte, aber ich mochte den Duft draußen, den es mit sich brachte. Frischer Wind. Ich ging hinaus auf die Straße, in meinem T-Shirt, das sich bei dem Wetter vollgesogen hatte, und machte das Hoftor auf. Es war ein warmer Tag und der Regen eher angenehm als kalt.

Mein Vater war einverstanden damit, dass ich zu ihm zog, und nicht nur das, ich hatte das Gefühl, er freute sich sogar darauf. Er wollte mir einen Job bei Bobby Singer besorgen, und hatte mir ein Zimmer freigeräumt. Ich sagte es niemandem, aber in Wahrheit war ich verdammt erleichtert, dass es einen Menschen gab, bei dem ich noch so willkommen war.

Ich drehte mich um, und plötzlich stand er neben mir. Castiel, der nie das Haus verließ, wenn Blitz und Donner über uns herzogen wie wütende Götter. Man sah ihm seine Angst an, die großen, unschuldigen Augen weit aufgerissen. 

„Ist es also soweit?“, fragte er mich und seine Stimme zitterte leicht.

„Ja.“ Ich sah auf seine Schuhe, damit ich ihn nicht ansehen musste. Ich war wütend auf ihn, wütend und enttäuscht. 

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du noch vor mir gehst.“

„Was macht das für einen Unterschied? Wir haben uns nichts mehr zu sagen.“ Und ja, verbittert war ich auch.

„Dean...“

Ich sah auf, in sein hübsches Gesicht. Eigentlich nannte man Männer nicht hübsch, aber irgendwie fiel mir kein besseres Wort für ihn ein. Alles passte zusammen. Die Haare klebten in klatschnassen Strähnen auf seiner Stirn, die Lippen glänzten pink. Er sah aus wie zwölf in dieser Verfassung. „Was?“

„Wenn ich nicht geplant hätte, die USA zu verlassen, hätte ich ›ja‹ gesagt.“

Ich schnaubte bloß und ging hinüber zu meinem Wagen. „Was auch immer. Machs gut.“ 

„Lauf nicht weg, komm schon...“ Er lief mir nach, griff nach meinem Handgelenk und wider besseren Wissens blieb ich stehen.

„Was ist denn noch?“, fauchte ich. 

„Vielleicht... vielleicht telefonieren wir mal? Ich könnte dir meine neue Tel-“

»Kein Interesse, Cas. Was soll das?« Ich riss mich von ihm los. »Wir werden uns niemals wieder sehen. Du bist, soweit ich weiß, noch immer mit Benny zusammen. Du wirst in Oxford studieren und dich bald nicht mehr mit Leuten wie mir abgeben, also was soll das?«

„Ich will mich nicht für immer verabschieden. Nicht von dir.“ Der Regen färbte sein Shirt dunkel. Seine Wimpern wurden nass, und wenn er blinzelte, schüttelte er damit die Regentropfen ab. 

„Warum nicht?“ Ich meinte die Frage ernst. Ich ließ mich auf den Fahrersitz des Impala fallen und steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss. Das Radio ging an. ›All out of love‹ von Air Supply, na fantastisch. 

Castiel starrte mich durch die offene Autotür an, verschränkte die Arme schützend vor seinem Körper, rieb sich die kalten Arme. „Ich hab alles falsch gemacht. Und ich wusste nicht, wie ich da wieder auf den rechten Weg komme. Es tut mir leid, es tut mir so, so leid, was ich alles gesagt oder besser nicht gesagt habe, und jetzt ist es zu spät.“

Über uns krachte es in wahrhaft epischem Ausmaß und er schreckte zusammen. Selbst ich erschrak ein bisschen.

Er sah aus wie ein Welpe, den man hatte ertränken wollen. 

Ich gab dem Impuls nach, stieg aus dem Wagen aus und umarmte ihn, presste mein Gesicht in seine nassen Haare. Sicher war ich mir nicht, aber ich glaubte, er weinte. 

„Es ist wie es ist, Cas. Benny ist okay, klar, er ist nicht ich, aber du wirst klarkommen.“ Fauler Versuch, ihn aufzumuntern.

„Er ist wirklich nicht du.“

„Sei froh. Ich bin bestimmt ein schrecklicher Freund, frag mal Cassie.“ Dann lasse ich ihn los, sehe ich an. „Geh wieder rein. Und bitte, nur dieses eine Mal, starre nicht zu uns rüber.“

Natürlich hielt er sich auch dieses Mal nicht daran. Als ich schließlich zwanzig Minuten später den Impala vom Hof lenkte, sah ich ihn an der Ecke des Grundstück stehen und mir nachschauen.

 

2015  
„Ich hab dich vorhin mit Castiel reden sehen.“

Mom und ich sitzen vor dem Fernseher, sehen uns eine endlos langweilige Fernsehshow an, während ich nebenbei meiner besten Freundin Nachrichten auf dem Handy schreibe. Hauptsächlich erzähle ich ihr von meinem Wiedersehen mit Cas, und sie ist total aufgeregt. „Ja, wir sind alte Freunde, weißt du doch.“ Ich tippe mit beiden Daumen, während ich ihr zuhöre.

„Er fragt mich oft nach dir. Aber ich weiß ja auch nichts.“

Ich halte inne. »Er fragt nach mir?«

Sie nickt. Ihre Bewegung ist langsam, aber ihre Augen scharf und wach wie eh und je. »Ist ein komischer Vogel, der Junge, aber bei dem, was ihm damals passiert ist…« Sie hält kurz inne. »Den eigenen Vater so aufzufinden, das muss schrecklich für ihn gewesen sein.«

»War es auch«, antworte ich nachdenklich.

»Warum hat das nie mit euch geklappt?«

»Was?«

»Lüg mich nicht an, Dean. Ich weiß, du hast dich mir nie anvertraut, aber jeder konnte sehen, dass ihr verliebt ineinander seid.«

Das ist mir irgendwie peinlich, vor allen vor meiner Mutter. »Da war nichts.«

Sie weiß, dass ich lüge. Sie sieht mich enttäuscht an, und ich kann es nicht ertragen, lieber gebe ich alles zu.

»Ich hab nicht gewusst, dass ich ihn mag, und als ich es gemerkt habe, war er schon mit einem anderen zusammen«, erkläre ich.

Sie schweigt, blickt auf ihre Hände, die Fernsehshow dudelt im Hintergrund. Ich bin sehr angespannt. Wann habe ich das letzte Mal so offen mit meiner Mutter geredet? »Wann hast du gemerkt, dass du… dass du… nicht auf Frauen-»

»Ich steh auf Frauen, Mom«, widerspreche ich. »Cas ist die Ausnahme.«

Nun, hin und wieder hatte ich was mit Männern gehabt, aber ich glaube, das will sie nicht wissen. Es war schließlich nur Sex. 

»Und jetzt?… Ist da noch was? Ich hab sein Gesicht gesehen, und ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, dass dein Vater mich auch mal so angesehen hat, als wir uns kennenlernten.«

»Ich weiß es nicht«, entgegne ich ehrlich und kratze mich aus Verlegenheit am Hinterkopf. »Kann schon sein.« Hm, das klingt irgendwie anmaßend. »Ach, vielleicht bilde ich mir das auch nur ein, das Ganze ist doch total bescheuert.«

»Castiel hilft mir manchmal, hin und wieder, wenn ich was im Haus zu erledigen habe. Dann sitzt er auf dem gleichen Stuhl wie früher. Einmal hat er gesagt, er will zur Toilette, aber ich habe ihn in deinem alten Zimmer gefunden. Wenn mich nicht alles getäuscht hat, musste er sich ziemlich bemühen, seine Tränen zu verbergen.«

Ich hänge an ihren Lippen wie ein Ertrinkender.

Mit entrücktem Blick spricht sie weiter. »Er hat Besuch, manchmal. Es sind immer sehr schöne Männer, aber sie bleiben nie lange. Sie kommen immer wieder, aber er schickt sie weg, als warte er auf etwas.«

Oder jemanden, denke ich bei mir, hoffnungsvoll.

»Oder jemanden«, ergänzt sie. »Ich hab mich immer gefragt, was sucht er hier bei uns? Die Stadt kann ihm nicht genug sein, er ist durch die ganze Welt gereist.«

Mein Herz wir ganz schwer.

»Ich glaube, weil hier der einzige Ort ist, an dem er eine Verbindung zu dir hat. Als du damals zu deinem Vater gezogen bist, in dem Sommer, stand er wieder jeden Tag am Zaun und hat rübergesehen, in unsere Einfahrt, als warte er darauf, dass du zurück kommst.«

»Mom… bitte.« Es gefällt mir nicht, ihr dabei zuzuhören. Das wollte ich alles längst vergessen haben.

»Er hat mit seinem Freund Schluss gemacht, ich erinnere mich daran. Dieser große, bärtige Kerl mit dem Motorrad. Sie haben sich angeschrien, so laut, dass es die ganze Straße gehört hat, und dein Name fiel mehr als einmal.«

»Was?«, ich kann mir nicht helfen, ich muss es wissen, »Was haben sie gesagt?«

Sie seufzt tief. »Ich weiß es nicht mehr genau. Aber es schien, als habe der große Kerl von Anfang an gewusst, dass Castiel ein Auge auf dich hatte, und umso wütender war er darüber, dass ganze Zeit über, als sie zusammen waren, Castiel nie aufgehört hat, nach dir Ausschau zu halten.« Sie legt ihren Kopf auf die Lehne des Sessels, als sei sie müde. »Ich wusste ja, das ihr… aber du hast nie was gesagt, also war ich nicht sicher. Aber danach war mir klar warum du deinem Dad gefolgt bist. Wochenlang hat die ganze Nachbarschaft über nichts anderes geredet. Und dann sind Castiel und Gabriel weggezogen und ich musste deinen Bruder trösten.«

»Wie hat Sammy es verkraftet?« Wir hatten damals wenig Kontakt, weil Sam mir vorgeworfen hat, ihn genau wie Dad im Stich zu lassen. Vielleicht hatte er damit sogar Recht.

»Gut. Er hat geredet, und er hat Gab besucht.«

»Ja, ich weiß. Er hat’s mir erzählt.«

»War schwer für ihn, seinen besten Freund zu verlieren, nachdem er Vater und Bruder verloren hatte. Er hat ihn sehr gemocht, auch wenn ich mir am Anfang Sorgen gemacht habe, Gabriel ist soviel älter als Sam. Nun, zumindest auf dem Papier, in persona ist das eine ganz andere Geschichte.« Mom lächelt. »Er war so lieb zu seinem Bruder, und zu Sam, und auch zu mir. Hat mit mir über deinen Dad geredet.«

Das ist mir neu, und ich schlucke. Mom ist die letzte Person, mit der ich über Dad reden will.

»Jedenfalls… Wenn da was ist, du kannst es mir sagen. Ich urteile nicht, nur weil Castiel ein Mann ist. Wenn es dich glücklich macht, dann ist das alles, was ich will.«

»Danke, Mom, aber ich denke, da ist nichts.«

Nach dem Zähneputzen gehe ich noch einmal nach draußen, rauche eine Zigarette und starre rüber zu ihm. Morgen ist mein letzter Tag in Kansas, und den Tag darauf will ich mich wieder auf den Weg nach Hause machen. Solle ich rübergehen? Aber was soll ich zu ihm sagen?

Sein Fernseher scheint an zu sein, soviel verrät mir das Licht, das durch die großen Fenster fällt. Ich kann es mir vorstellen, bestimmt hat er eine Couch, auf der er es sich bequem gemacht hat, Netflix an, Bier und Breaking Bad. Keine Ahnung, ob er die Serie kennt oder mag, aber ich mag sie. 

Denkt er überhaupt an mich? Oder ist das nicht albern, wir haben uns fünfzehn Jahre nicht gesehen!

Fünfzehn Jahre. Eine lange Zeit, um auf jemanden zu warten, der einem rein gar nichts versprochen hat.

Ich denke zurück an das eine Mal, als wir Sex hatten. Ich kann mich kaum noch an alles erinnern, damals kam es mir gar nicht so bedeutend vor, ich hatte es einfach getan, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Aber ich sehe noch seine verschwitzten, zerzausten Haare vor mir, sein schmaler Rücken unter meinen Händen, und kann den Klang meines Namens aus seinem Mund hören, während ich es ihm besorge. 

Es ist eine schöne Erinnerung, noch immer. 

Fünfzehn Jahre.

Und ich stehe noch immer hier, wenn das nicht verrückt ist, weiß ich auch nicht.

 

Der nächste Tag ist heiß, noch vor dem Frühstück klettert das Thermometer auf über 25 Grad. Ich rufe Sammy an, während ich Eier und Schinken in mich hinein schaufele, um mich auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Mom ist draußen im Garten. 

»Wie geht es Jess?«, frage ich meinen Bruder als Erstes.

»Gott, frag bloß nicht. Sie ist total aufgekratzt, ich hab alle Hände voll zu tun, hinter her zu kommen. Und die kleine Amelia ist mir da keine große Hilfe.«

»Vermisst sie ihren coolen Onkel?«

»Ja. Sie ist total verliebt in dich.« Sam lacht. »Was mich nicht wundert, geistig seid ihr zwei auf einem Niveau.«

»Bitch«, sage ich, bin aber überhaupt nicht gekränkt. Sams kleine Tochter Amelia ist ein Engel, und sie ist clever, also ist das nicht mal ne echte Beleidigung.

»Blödmann«, antwortet er. 

Ich trinke gerade an meinem Orangensaft mit Schuss, als Sam so einen hüstelnden Laut von sich gibt, und ich weiß sofort, er will etwas ansprechen, wo er nicht weiß, wie ich reagiere.

»Ähm…wie läufts denn so mit Mom?«, will er von mir wissen.

»Na ja«, zucke ich mit den Schultern, obwohl er es natürlich nicht sehen kann, »Ganz gut. Besser als erwartet. Jeder respektiert schön die Grenzen des Anderen, also kommen wir uns nicht in die Quere.«

»Das ist schön… ja, das freut mich für euch.« Er zögert wieder.

»Sammy, spucks schon aus.« Ich rolle mit den Augen und lege die Füße auf den Tisch, solange Mom außer Sichtweite ist.

»Hast du Cas schon gesehen?«

Aha, hab ich’s mir doch gedacht. »Ja.«

»Und?« Ich kann praktisch hören, wie neugierig er ist.

»Und was? Wir haben Hallo gesagt und ein Bier zusammen getrunken, das ist auch schon alles.«

»Bier, ja? Okay.« Es klingt, als ob er sich freut. »Sehr schön. Gefällt er dir?«

»Was?«

»Findest du ihn heiß?«

»Was ist das denn für Frage, man?«

»Weich mir nicht aus.«

»Er sieht nicht schlecht aus«, gebe ich zu.

»Hm. Klingt ja jetzt nicht, als seist du hin und weg.«

»Sam, das ist 15 Jahre her.«

»Du hast wegen ihm geweint. Du hast nicht mal soviel geheult, als Dad gegangen ist.«

»Das war ja auch was anderes«, verteidige ich mich, peinlich berührt. Dass er aber auch jetzt wieder davon anfangen muss!

»Er ist immer noch Single. Gab sagt, er wartet, bis du dir endlich mal Eier wachsen lässt.« Dann fügt er hinzu: »Seine Worte, nicht meine.«

Ich stöhne frustriert, und gleichzeitig regen seine Worte etwas in mir. »Du sprichst mit Gabriel über Cas und mich?«

»Uhhh«, macht Sam aufgeregt, »›Cas und dich‹, ja? Also lässt es dich doch nicht so kalt!«

»Sammy, im Ernst, wenn du irgendwas planst, irgendwas Dummes, dann komm ich vorbei und mach dich fertig!«

Sam macht am anderen Ende obszöne Kussgeräusche, ich bedenke ihn halbernst mit allerlei farbenfrohen Schimpfwörtern und lege dann auf.

›Idiot‹, schreibe ich ihm bei Whatsapp und beende dann mein Frühstück. 

Nachdem ich den Vormittag über Platten gehört und die Dusche im Erdgeschoss repariert habe, gehe ich nach draußen. Mom sitzt mit einem Glas Limonade im Schatten, bei ihr ist eine tranige alte Nachbarin, deren Namen ich vergessen habe. Ich winke ihnen zu, dann beschließe ich, Rasen zu mähen, bevor der Tag noch weiter voranschreitet und ich zu faul dafür werde.

Es dauert zehn Minuten, bis ich mein T-Shirt los werde. Es sind über dreißig Grad draußen, doch die Sonne brennt noch nicht so sehr, wie sie es im Juli und August in Kansas tun wird. Als ich mit dem vorderen Garten fertig bin, gehe ich hinters Haus, wo ich mich im Schatten an die Hauswand lehne, so dass meine Mutter mich nicht sehen kann, und rauche eine Zigarette.

Ich habe von hier aus den perfekten Blick auf das Nachbargrundstück. Das Haus steht nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt und hat keine Gardinen, was mich nicht wundert, immerhin wohnt hier ein Junggeselle.

»Du siehst aus wie James Dean«, sagt eine Stimme, und ich sehe nach oben. Castiel lehnt aus einem offenen Fenster im ersten Stock. Er tragt ein weißes T-Shirt, dass so dünn ist, das seine Haut durchschimmert.

Fuck, er ist so ein Luder, das ist doch volle Absicht. 

»Nur, dass der zehn Zentimeter kleiner war als du«, fügt er hinzu.

»Zwölf«, korrigiere ich ihn mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

»Du kennst dich ja gut aus«, schmunzelt Cas. »Stehen wir ein bisschen auf ihn?«

»Was soll ich sagen, Baby, ich bin nicht blind.« Ich ziehe die Unterlippe zwischen meine Zähne. Eine halbe Ewigkeit lang starren wir uns bloß an.

»Ich komm runter«. sagt er dann und schon ist er verschwunden.

Mein Herz klopft schnell und hart in meiner Brust, ich bin tatsächlich etwas nervös. Und dann kommt er um die Ecke aus dem Haus.

Oh Jesus fucking Christ! Er trägt blaue Chinos, die Hosenbeine hochgekrempelt, die genau richtig auf seinen schmalen Hüften sitzen. Barfuß. Das Shirt: kurz, endet gerade über dem Hosenbund, vorn hat er es unter den Gürtel geschoben. Es sitzt locker an der Brust und verdammt, Cas hat Muskeln, nicht so definiert wie meine, aber sie sind unverkennbar da. Die T-Shirt-Ärmel hat er aufgerollt und auf der Nase trägt er eine Ray Ban. Die Haare sind durcheinander und sexy, so fucking sexy.

Gott im Himmel. Wer hätte gedacht, dass aus dem schmalen Teenager von damals mal ein Model wird? Also ich bestimmt nicht.

»Aus deinem Blick schließe ich, dass dir mein Shirt gefällt«, neckt mich Cas. Mmm, diese tiefe Stimme und die Lippen… Fuck, ich will ihn. 

Es gelingt mir nur mit äußerster Kraft, mich zu beherrschen. »Hast wohl das Boxen aufgegeben, hm?«

»Ja. Schlechtes Karma.« Er bleibt vor dem Zaun stehen. »Willst du reinkommen und was trinken? Du siehst ganz schön fertig aus.«

»Autsch«, sage ich und fasse mir in einer theatralischen Geste ans Herz. »Gefalle ich dir etwa nicht?« Ich werfe die Kippe weg, lasse den Rasenmäher einfach im Schatten stehen und schwinge mich in einer einzigen Bewegung über den Zaun. Innerlich atme ich auf, weil es mir gelungen ist, dabei absolut cool zu wirken, obwohl der Zaun ziemlich hoch ist und ich schon befürchtet hatte, hängen zu bleiben und ihm vor die Füße zu fallen. Sowas kann ich gerade gar nicht gebrauchen.

Cas starrt auf meinen nackten Oberkörper. Ihm scheint vorübergehend das Talent zum Sprechen abhanden gekommen zu sein. Großspurig, wie ich nun mal bin, muss ich das ausnutzen. Ich bleibe vor ihm stehen, nehme ihm die Sonnenbrille ab, weil ich seine Augen sehen möchte, und setze sie mir auf. »Gehst du vor?«

Er erwacht aus seiner Starre, nickt, und setzt sich in Bewegung.

Auf der Terrasse liegen die beiden Hunde. Sie begrüßen mich, und ich gehe in die Hocke, um sie mir richtig anzusehen. Ohne, dass ich es will, rutschen mir Kosenamen für sie über die Lippen. Ich schiebe die Brille in die Haare und drücke ihren haarigen, aufgeregten Körper an mich.

Ich liebe Hunde, hab ich schon immer, auch wenn nie jemand mir das glaubt (bloß weil ich Sam immer mit seiner überzogenen Tierliebe aufgezogen habe). Sam hat auch einen, einen Golden Retriever, der aussieht wie er selbst.

»Sie mögen dich«, sagt Cas und ich sehe zu ihm auf. 

»Die Novaks hatten schon immer einen Draht zu mir, nicht?«, quatsche ich munter in ihr Fell. Die Hunde schubsen sich beiseite in ihrem Eifer, mich abzuknutschen, und einer leckt mir mit seiner warmen Zunge die Hand ab.

»Okay, das reicht«, sagt Cas, als einer der Hunde auf meinen Schoß klettern will, um mich zu beschnuppern, vermutlich rieche ich noch nach Frühstücksschinken. »Aus!«

Seine Stimme ist hart, militärisch, autoritär, und nicht nur ziehen sich die Hunde sofort zurück, ich bekomme auch einen Ständer. Ich stehe auf und kann mich nicht entscheiden, ob ich will, dass er sich in meiner Hose abzeichnet, nur damit ich sehen kann, wie Cas wieder errötet, oder nicht, weil es peinlich ist, wie begierig ich auf ihn reagiere.

Hinter uns glitzert die Oberfläche des Pools in der Sonne. Blumenkästen mit einer Art immergrünen Hecke umranden ihn, und er sieht größer aus, als ich gedacht hätte. Ich lasse den mich in Versuchung bringenden Anblick des Wassers hinter mir und folge der noch größeren Versuchung ins Innere des Hauses.

Hier drin ist es marginal kühler. An die Terrasse schließt sich tatsächlich, wie ich es bereits vermutet hatte, das Wohnzimmer an. Es ist voller Bücher, einer Couch, einem großen Schreibtisch und einem Schrank voller technischer Geräte, offenbar ist Cas ziemlich auf dem neusten Stand, was das betrifft. Nachdem wir das Wohnzimmer durchquert haben, kommen wir in die Küche. Sie ist geräumig und vor allem so sauber, dass man vom Boden essen könnte, und das, obwohl er zwei Hunde hat.

Er geht an den Kühlschrank, holt eine Flasche Wasser heraus, fischt zwei Gläser aus einem Schrank, gibt Eiswürfel hinein und füllt sie mit Mineralwasser auf. Wir trinken schweigend, ich nutze die Zeit, um mich umzusehen.

Ich fühle mich sofort wohl hier. Es ist gemütlich, alles in weiß und braun gehalten. Ich nehme seine Sonnenbrille ab und lege sie auf den Küchentresen, während ich sein Haus auf mich wirken lasse. Nicht einmal der Grundriss stimmt noch, ich erinnere mich, dass die Küche damals dort war, wo sich jetzt das zwei Mal so große Wohnzimmer befindet. Das muss eine Unmenge Geld gekostet haben.

»Was machst du so?«, frage ich ihn und lutsche einen Einwürfel. »Beruflich, meine ich.«

Er starrt auf den Brocken Eis in meinem Mund. »Hm?«

Ich lache. »Neidisch? Du hast selbst welche in deinem Glas.« Ich komme näher, kann einfach nicht anders. »Oder willst du den, den ich habe?«

Er wird knallrot und nickt. Ich lächle, lege meine Hände auf seine Schultern, er sieht mich angsterfüllt an, aber behutsam beuge ich mich zu ihm hinunter, lege mit dem Zeigefinger seinen Kopf leicht schief und presse meine Lippen gegen seine, bis er sie öffnet. Langsam lasse ich den Eiswürfel in seinen Mund gleiten. Meine Lippen sind ganz kalt, aber seine so warm, das ich mich nicht sofort von ihm löse.

Das kommt mir gar nicht vor, als sei es real.

Er leckt über seine Lippen, als ich mich zurückziehe, rollt den Eiswürfel in seinem Mund herum. Seine Augen verraten ihn, sie sprühen praktisch Feuer vor sexueller Erregung.

»Man, es ist ziemlich heiß hier drin.«

Er lehnt sich nach vorn, streckt die Hände aus, bis er meine Arme berührt. »Mein Schlafzimmer hat eine Klimaanlage«, flüstert er gegen meine Lippen, doch er küsst mich nicht.

»Wir zwei sind wie das Drehbuch eines Schwulenpornos«, antworte ich, lauere über ihm, berühre ihn ihn aber nicht, nur unsere Hände spielen miteinander, verschränken und lösen sich wieder.

Cas stöhnt leise. »Sag nicht schwul, Dean«, raunt er. »Und vor allem sag nicht das Wort Porno.«

Ich küsse ihn. Lüstern presst er sich an mich und dann sind seine Hände überall. 

Fünfzehn Jahre. So lange habe ich darauf gewartet, auf den Moment, da wir uns mal einig sind. Und Cas und ich sind uns gerade verdammt einig. Ein dicker Kloß sitzt mir im Hals und kann ihn nicht runterschlucken, ich will bloß in seiner Nähe sein, ich will nie damit aufhören, ihn küssen zu dürfen, ich will mich an ihm wärmen und abkühlen, ich will in ihm leben und sterben, ich will ihn, und er soll mich genauso wollen.

Cas wimmert, solche Töne habe ich noch nie von ihm gehört. Er schubst mich, lenkt mich, bis ich mit dem Rücken an einem Vorratsschrank lehne, und dann presst er mich dagegen, stöhnt, seufzt, und macht den Eindruck, als würde er mich nie wieder loslassen.

»Cas?«

»Hm?«, macht er. »Mmmmmm«, sein Seufzen ist süß in meinem Ohr.

»Wir sollten uns heute Abend sehen.« 

Er hält inne, sein Lächeln ist gigantisch. Er lehnt seine Stirn gegen meine. Seine Hand liegt in meinem Nacken. »Ja«, antwortet er atemlos. »Lass mich, lass mich für uns kochen, okay?.«

»19 Uhr?«

»Perfekt.«

Ich lächle, er lässt mich los, ich küsse ihn auf die Stirn. Es ist wieder genug Abstand zwischen uns, dass wir uns ansehen können, und ich fahre mit meiner Hand durch seine Haare. Ich ziehe ihn wieder zu mir ran, gebe ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor ich einen Schritt zurücktrete.

Dabei fällt mein Blick durch Zufall auf ein Bild an seinem Kühlschrank. Und ich erstarre. Da hängt ein älteres Foto von mir, von meiner Website. https://wallwidehd.com/jensen-ackles-2014-wallpaper/ Meine Firma restauriert Oldtimer, und bin damit recht bekannt geworden. Letztes Jahr hat sogar einer der Kennedys seinen alten Porsche 911 bei mir restaurieren lassen. Neben meinem Foto, und anderen, von seinen Geschwistern, seiner Mom, sogar eins von Gabriel und Sam, hängen Fotos von ihm und fremden Männern. Urlaubsfotos, Schnappschüsse, Weihnachten, 4. Juli, eins, wo ein großer, brünetter Typ im Bett auf dem Bauch liegt.

Wenn man sich das so anschaut, bin ich nur einer von vielen. Ich bin seltsam enttäuscht, auch wenn ich wirklich nichts anderes hätte erwarten können.

Ich lächle ihm ein letztes Mal zu und mache mich dann wieder auf den Weg zurück zu meinem Elternhaus. 

Nun hab ich ewig darauf gewartet, was gerade einfach so nebenbei passiert ist. Und ich fühle mich noch genauso wie zuvor. Habe ich meine Leidenschaft verloren? 

Oder liegt es an Cas? Sind fünfzehn Jahre zu lang?

Es war schön, unglaublich schön sogar, aber ich hatte eine Erschütterung erwartet, und erschüttert war nur meine Hoffnung, ich könnte die Vergangenheit vielleicht nachholen.

 

2015 - Cas  
Als er geht, klopft mein Herz, als sei es auf der Flucht. 

Ich werde nie über Dean Winchester hinweg sein. Ich glaube an ihn, und ich sehe heute mehr denn je in ihm. Manchmal weißt du einfach, dass jemand richtig ist, und du kannst es nicht erklären. Ich wusste es mit sechzehn, und ich weiß es jetzt. Er ist es. Ich habe sooft versucht, mit jemandem anderen zu fühlen, was er mich fühlen lässt, und mit einem war es nah dran. Es gab Zeiten, wo ich ihn abgeschrieben habe, wo ich ihn losgelassen habe. Und eine Weile war ich frei. Doch wenn ich Dean nicht sehe, dann sehe ich ihn in anderen Männern. In einer Geste, einem T-Shirt, einem Konglomerat aus Verhaltensweisen, die mir so vertraut vorkommen. Dann vermisse ich ihn schrecklich. Doch schlimmer ist es, wenn ich mit jemandem zusammen bin, und ich an einem Punkt merke, dass da immer etwas fehlt.

Und ich habe es satt. Genug gewartet.

 

_I do not know why I would go  
In front of you and hide my soul  
Cause you're the only one who knows it,  
Yeah you're the only one who knows it._

_And I will hide behind my pride  
Don't know why I think I can lie  
Cause there's a screen on my chest  
Yeah there's a screen on my chest._

_I'm standing in front of you  
I'm standing in front of you  
I'm trying to be so cool  
Everything together trying to be so cool._

 

2015 - Dean  
Mom merkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Auch wenn ich versuche, es mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, hat sie mich sofort durchschaut. Als ich ihr dann auch noch sage, dass ich meinen letzten Abend in Kansas drüben bei Castiel verbringen werde, lächelt sie nur wissend. Sie sagt, sie freut sich, und wenn sie mich dadurch öfter sieht, ist das noch ein weiteres Plus.

Meine Panik von vorhin ist verschwunden. Ich bin aufgeregt. Ich werde Cas wieder sehen und ich werde ihn küssen. Versuche, mich zu beschäftigen. Manche Minuten ziehen sich ewig hin, und ich stöhne bei dem Gedanken, dass es noch Stunden sind, bis ich ihn sehe, und dann helfe ich Mom in der Garage und plötzlich sind Stunden vergangen, ohne dass ich es groß gemerkt habe.

Lasse mir Zeit dabei, meiner Mutter Abendessen zu machen und setze mich zu ihr, trinke eine Coke. Bin mit den Gedanken ganz woanders und froh, dass sie mir in aller Ausführlichkeit erst ihre Gartenpläne, und dann die gesamte Krankheitsgeschichte der Nachbarn erzählt.  
Dann ist es 18:30 Uhr.

Ich stelle mich unter die Dusche, mein Herz flattert und ich kann mein dummes Grinsen kaum unterdrücken. Putze mir die Zähne, benutze Zahnseide, rasiere mich auf genau die richtige Länge.

Ich will, dass mein Kinn auf seiner Haut kratzt, wenn ich mit meiner Zunge von seinem Kehlkopf aus nach unten fahre.

Dunkelblaue Jeans, die eng ist für meine Verhältnisse. Ein dunkelgraues Shirt, dass ich schon tausend Mal gewaschen habe, aber ich weiß, ich sehe gut drin aus. Als ich fertig bin, schaue ich noch mal in den Spiegel. Meine Wangen sind rosa und ich fluche vor mich hin, versuche, nicht wie eine Vierzehnjährige vor ihrem ersten Date auszusehen. 

Als es fünf vor sieben ist, und ich meiner Mutter Gute Nacht sage, fragt sie mich, was ich mit nach drüben nehmen will.

Hä? Kondome habe ich. Brauche ich sonst noch was?

Sie deutete mein verwirrtes Schweigen richtig und zieht ein Gesicht. Ich hätte Cas anbieten müssen, den Wein oder das Dessert mitzubringen, sagt sie. Vielleicht Blumen.

Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hab an sowas nicht gedacht. Von Wein verstehe ich gar nichts, und ich denke, ich bin schwul genug für ihn, da muss ich nicht auch noch mit Blumen aufkreuzen. Dessert wäre aber schön gewesen. Pie. Mmmm. 

Zu spät, doch da fällt mir etwas ein.

Ich renne noch einmal hoch auf den Dachboden, wo mein Kram aus Urzeiten in Kisten verpackt steht. Ein paar Minuten wühle ich darin herum, dann finde ich, wonach ich gesucht habe. Ich schiebe das Papier, dass meine Ersatz für Wein und Blumen ist, in die hintere Jeanstasche.

Es ist fast Viertel nach sieben, als ich meinen Arsch über den Zaun schwinge und auf die Terrasse zugehe. Die beiden Hunde kommen angelaufen und begrüßen mich, schieben ihre Köpfe in meine Handfläche, damit ich sie kraule.

Niemand zu sehen, aber die Terrassentür steht offen. Neben dem Tisch hat er einen Grill aufgebaut, in dem das Feuer bereits lodert. Von drinnen höre ich Musik.

»Cas?«

Er kommt aus der Küche auf mich zugelaufen.

Fuck me. Seine Augen strahlen mich an, er ist beinahe glatt rasiert, doch ein Schatten ist sichtbar. Er trägt ein verdammtes Jeanshemd, heller Denim, dünner Stoff, blue Jeans. 

»Hallo, De-»

Mir ist alles egal, ich kann nicht eine einzige Sekunde mehr warten. Bevor er zu Ende gesprochen hat, liegen meine Hände auf seinem Rücken und ich teile seine Lippen mit meinen. Er braucht einen Moment, um seine Überraschung zu überwinden, aber dann ist er ganz dabei. 

Es ist wie beim letzten Mal. Es gefällt mir, ihn zu küssen, aber… es ist irgendwie… leer. Es ist nicht schlecht, aber auch nicht richtig markerschütternd. Vor allem passt das Gefühl nicht zu dem im meiner Brust. 

Cas scheint davon nichts zu merken. Wir setzen uns auf die Terrasse und er lässt mich das Fleisch für die Burger braten. Die Musik ist angenehm, ein Bob-Seger-Album aus den Siebzigern. Ich trinke mein zweites Bier, er ist auf Wein umgestiegen, seine Finger streichen beim Vorbeigehen über meinen Rücken, während ich am Grill stehe.

Das Essen ist lecker. Kann nicht mal dabei die Augen von ihm abwenden, und er schon gleich gar nicht. Selbst nachdem er seinen Teller leer gemacht hat, sieht er noch so hungrig aus wie zuvor. 

Wir räumen den Tisch ab. Jede zufällige Berührung gibt mir das Gefühl, als sei sie gar nicht zufällig. 

Ich versuche, meine Nervosität mit Bier runter zu spülen. Er setzt den Geschirrspüler an und ich sehe mich in seinem Wohnzimmer um, damit ich was zu tun habe.

Mit großen Augen stehe ich schließlich vor seiner Plattensammlung. »Du hast sie alle«, sage ich. Und da sind sie: Led Zeppelin, natürlich, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Bob Seger und Bad Company, AC/DC und Def Leppard. Bob Dylan, CCR, Bon Jovi.

Wir verbringen die nächste Stunde damit, unsere Lieblingstitel zu hören, über alte Geschichten zu lachen und uns mit den Augen zu ficken. Das ist unser Vorspiel.

Wir lassen Warrant laufen, als wir wieder auf die Terrasse gehen. Meine Wahl. Geile Musik und heiß, genau das, was wir jetzt brauchen. 

Der linke hochgekrempelte Ärmel seines Jeanshemdes ist ihm bis zum Ellenbogen gerutscht, und ich lehne halb über den Tisch, meinen Kopf abgestützt, und meine Finger spielen mit dem Stoff zwischen meinen Fingern, während ich ihm zuhöre. 

»Ich hatte ein schönes erstes Mal. Alle erzählen einem doch immer, wie furchtbar der erste Sex ist, aber bei mir war es perfekt. Es war nie wieder so, mit keinem Mann.«

»Nicht mal mit mir?«, grinse ich.

»Du warst mein erstes Mal, Dean.«

Was?

Cas schnaubt. »Was hast du denn gedacht, mit wem hätte ich sonst schlafen wollen?«

»Aber… du wusstest doch genau, was… was zu tun war.«

»Das ich es nicht mit anderen gemacht habe, heißt nicht, dass ich es nicht selbst probiert habe.«

Mein Verstand projiziert ein verlockendes Bild von Cas, das für einige Augenblicke meine Aufmerksamkeit voll beansprucht.

Cas bemerkt meinen abwesenden Blick und lacht. »Perversling.«

»Musst du gerade sagen, verführst einen armen, unschuldigen, heterosexuellen Jungen…« Ich zwinkere ihm zu.

Cas grinst noch breiter. »Du hattest keine Ahnung, was du tun solltest, oder?«

»Hey, so blöd hab ich mich jetzt auch nicht angestellt!«

»Du wusstest nicht mal, dass man die Muskeln dort erst lockern muss, wenn es nach dir gegangen wäre, hättest du mich einfach so genommen.«

»Sag nicht ›genommen‹, Cas«, necke ich ihn und lecke mir über die Lippe, »Wenn wir bloß verdammte zwei Meter auseinander sitzen.«

»Weißt du«, und Cas nimmt sein Glas in die feinen Hände, die aussehen, als hätte er noch keinen Tag im Leben mit ihnen gearbeitet, »Ich bin jetzt älter und hab Übung darin. Inzwischen könntest du mich wahrscheinlich einfach so nehmen.«

Ich schlucke. Ein dreckiges Grinsen verdeckt meine sich aufbäumende Erregung, die Vorstellung, Cas endlich auf eine körperliche Weise zu besitzen, ihn in Besitz zu nehmen, yeah, alle anderen Männer damit auszuradieren, bis mein Name in seine DNA eingraviert ist, und seine Seele sich um meine schlingt.

Fühlt mich merkwürdig an, jemanden so sehr zu wollen. Bei den meisten Menschen kann ich nicht genug Distanz wahren, und die Ausnahmen kann ich an einer Hand abzählen. Ich mache das nicht einmal um mich zu schützen, vor wem oder was sollte ich auch Schutz brauchen? Es ist schlichtes Desinteresse, nehme ich an. Offenbar gehört Cas aber nicht in diese Kategorie.

»Sag mir, was du denkst«, fordert Cas und nippt wieder am Glas, taucht seine pinken Lippen in die karmesinrote Flüssigkeit.

»Man Cas, nichts für gut, aber das letzte Mal, als du mich so angesehen hast, hab ich dich flachgelegt.«

Er lächelt und stellt das Weinglas zurück auf den Tisch. »Es hat furchtbar gewittert in der Nacht, erinnerst du dich? Ich hatte eine scheiß Angst. Und das erste, was dir einfällt, um mich abzulenken, ist mich zu küssen.«

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. »Hat doch funktioniert.«

»Ja. Die Spannung zwischen uns hätte mich zerrissen, wenn das nicht passiert wäre.«

Ich lasse ihn los und meine Finger verschränken sind ineinander. »Für Cassie war es nicht so gut. Gut, dass sie es nie erfahren hat.«

»Das sie auch noch so hieß wie ich, das hat mich echt gekränkt«, sagt Cas.

»Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass ich dich kennenlerne, als ich mit ihr zusammen kam.« Es ist merkwürdig, darüber zu reden. Weiß auch nicht warum. Ich zünde mir eine Zigarette an.

»Seit wann wolltest du mich eigentlich schon auf diese Weise?«, fragte Cas plötzlich und ich entnehme schon seiner Stimme, dass er sich vor meiner Antwort ein bisschen fürchtet.

Aus irgendeinem Grund wird mit die Richtung, die unser lockeres Gespräch nimmt, zunehmend unangenehmer. »Weiß nicht. Hab nicht nachgedacht.«

»Dean, das stimmt doch nicht nicht ganz! Du hast immer deine Witze gemacht, als sei die Vorstellung von uns beiden zusammen als Paar etwas komplett lächerliches.« Sein Ton ist sanft, fast melancholisch. »Das war schlimmer, als wenn du gar nichts gesagt hättest.«

»Cas-»

»Nein, das ist… das hat verdammt wehgetan. Du muss gemerkt haben, was du mir bedeutest. Wenn du es auch wolltest, warum hast du dich immer darüber lustig gemacht?«

Mir gefiel der Vorwurf darin gar nicht. Nachdem, was er mir angetan hatte.. »Ich war ein Teenager, entschuldige bitte, wenn ich nicht sofort auf den ›Ich-bin-schwul-Zug‹ aufgestiegen bin, sobald er vorbei fuhr!«

»Wer hat das denn verlangt?«

Ich stecke den Rücken gerade, und plötzlich bin ich sehr wachsam. »Ähm, ich war sicher ein Idiot, aber nicht so dumm, dass mir nicht aufgefallen wäre, dass du einen Penis hast, Cas.« Mein sarkastischer Tonfall grenzt an Gemeinheit.

»Das hab ich nicht gemeint«, verteidigt sich Cas, der plötzlich rote Flecken im Gesicht hat.

»Was solls, wir sind wohl mehr als quitt, nachdem, was du mit Benny und mir abgezogen hast.«

Seine Stirn legt sich in Falten. »Quitt?«

Ich konzentriere mich ein paar Sekunden lang nur aufs Atmen, starre ihn an. »Oh bitte, Benny und du? Finde zwei Menschen, die noch weniger zusammenpassen, das ist eine unmögliche Aufgabe. Du wolltest mich bestrafen, weil ich nicht sofort händchenhaltend mit dir durch die Schule geschlendert bin.«

»Dich bestrafen?« Cas lehnt sich nach vorn, die Stimme tief und grollend wie den Donner, den er so fürchtet. »Ich hab Benny geliebt, Arschloch!«

»Geliebt? Das ich nicht lache. Was denn nun, wolltest du ihn oder mich? Oder warst du schon damals so eine Schlampe, dass du uns beide wolltest?«

Fünfzehn Jahre gibt einem gebrochenen Herzen genug Zeit, enttäuschte Hoffnung in Wut umzuwandeln.

Cas steht abrupt auf. »Wie bitte?«

»Die Bilder an deinem Kühlschrank. Was denn, erst damit angeben, und dann gefällt dir nicht, wenn andere ihre Schlüsse daraus ziehen?«

»Mich ›Schlampe‹ zu nennen ist schon ein starkes Stück. Du warst die größte Hure an unserer Schule, wie viele hattest du, hm? Zwanzig? Dreißig?«

»Ist nicht meine Schuld, das sie sich mir an den Hals geworfen haben, inklusive dir, wenn ich dich dran erinnern darf.«

Cas schüttelte den Kopf. »Du denkst immer noch, dass du soviel besser bist als wir anderen, dass du mir, dem mageren Nerd einen Gefallen damit tust, wenn du mir deine Zeit schenkst. Zu deiner Info: Ich hatte schönere Männer im Bett als dich, und auch welche, die es weit mehr drauf hatten.«

Ich lache ihn aus. »Uh Cas, komm schon, du willst nicht, dass wir daraus einen Wettstreit machen, weil-»

»Vor allem mussten sie nicht wie du Hamlet nicht drei Mal lesen, um ihn zu verstehen, und hatten danach noch immer keinen Schimmer, was das Werk für einen literarischen Interpretationsspielraum hat.« Er hat eine Grenze übertreten. Das weiß er selbst, denn plötzlich sieht er erschrocken aus. »Oh Gott, Dean, das… das… das meinte ich nicht so, ich… oh fuck…«

»Son of a bitch.« 

»Dean—»

»Das war ne scheiß Idee, wieder nach Kansas zu kommen. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen.« Ich schiebe den Stuhl soweit zurück, wie ich geht, um Platz zwischen mich und ihn zu bringen.

»Nein, geh nicht, bitte, lass uns drüber—»

»Reden? Du willst reden, Cas?« Ich komme mir so idiotisch vor. »Ich wollte ich es wieder gutmachen! Über Monate hinweg habe ich versucht, dir zu beweisen, dass ich es ernst meine, weil das für mich was Ernstes war! Dad war plötzlich weg, meine Mutter eine beschissene kalte Statue, du hattest Benny, und wen hatte ich?« Mein Herz rast, ich kann mich kaum beherrschen. »Und du hast es genossen, oder, das ich gebettelt habe? Erinnerst du dich an die Briefe, die ich dir geschrieben habe? Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie schwer mir das gefallen ist? Du weißt ja offenbar noch sehr genau, dass ich damals viel zu blöd war, um einen geraden Satz hinzukriegen. Du hast dich mit Benny über mich kaputt gelacht, wenn du sie überhaupt gelesen hast, stimmt’s?«

Dicke Tränen laufen ihm über die Wangen, davon abgesehen regt er sich überhaupt nicht. »Nein, das ist nicht wahr—»

»Ich hab dir geschrieben, was du mir bedeutest, ich hab alles gemacht, und du hast mich hängen lassen! Und dann turtelst du mit Benny herum, den ICH DIR VORGESTELLT HATTE!« 

Er zuckt zusammen und wischt sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen vom Gesicht. Im Hintergrund laufen noch immer Warrant. 

»Nein, ich will das nicht mehr. Es ist zu spät. Zuviel passiert, was solls? Das Leben geht weiter.« Ich stecke meine Zigaretten ein. Er stellt sich mir in den Weg, doch ich schüttele ihn ab.

Ich lasse ihn da stehen und springe wieder über den Zaun. 

»Dean!«

»Scheiße, hör auf, meinen Namen zu rufen!«

Dann ist es still. Es ist eine schöne, laue Nacht, und ich bin vollkommen durcheinander - und froh, dass ich ausgesprochen habe, was mich solange gequält hat. Ich nehme eine lange Dusche, wasche das schlechte Gefühl von meinen Schultern, und leg mich dann ins Bett.

Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei, vorbei. 

Am nächsten Morgen verlasse ich Kansas. Aus dem Nachbarhaus ist kein Ton zu vernehmen und ich verschwende keinen Gedanken an Castiel Novak, den Jungen, den ich mir als Engel vorgestellt hatte, der über mich wacht. Ich hätte nicht weiter daneben liegen können.

 

_Come down off your throne and leave your body alone  
Somebody must change  
You are the reason I've been waiting so long  
Somebody holds the key._

_Well, I'm near the end and I just ain't got the time  
And I'm wasted   
and I can't find my way home._

 

Ich liege noch im Bett, als das Telefon klingelt. Ins Kissen brummend angele ich mit geschlossenen Augen nach den Handy auf meinem Nachttisch. »Hm?«, mache ich.

»Fick dich, Winchester, was hast du mit meinem Bruder gemacht?«

Ich hab die Stimme ewig nicht mehr gehört. »Gabriel?«, frage ich müde und versuche, den Schlaf aus meinen Augen zu blinzeln. Es ist noch nicht ganz hell draußen.

»Ja, du Genie. Kannst du mir vielleicht erklären, warum gestern Nacht ein völlig außer sich geratener Castiel bei mir vor der Tür steht, und mein halbes Wohnzimmer vor Verzweiflung demoliert? Was hast du ihm angetan?«

Das warf ja wohl nicht wahr sein! »Ich? Was ›ich‹ ihm angetan habe?«

»Unter seinem Schluchzen konnte ich nicht viel ausmachen, nur, dass ihr euch gestritten habt«, erklärt Gabriel, jetzt etwas ruhiger. »Castiel wird niemals zornig, er ist immer beherrscht, ich kenne nur einen Menschen, der ihn so aus der Fassung bringt, dass er fast den Verstand verliert!«

»Warum fragst du ihn nicht, warum wir uns gestritten habe«, knalle ich in beißendem Ton ins Telefon.

»Du hast ihm damals schon so zugesetzt! Ich hab das gehasst, wie du ihn behandelt hast. Erst heiß, dann kalt, dann fickst du ihn, dann lässt du ihn links liegen, das hat ihn verrückt gemacht, und mich auch, alles klar? Du Riesenarschloch, Winchester, ich dachte, das wäre alles vorbei, aber offenbar bist du noch das gleiche Stück Müll wie früher!«

»Ach fickt euch doch beide!«, rufe ich und lege auf.

Ich liege eine halbe Stunde im Bett und schaue hoch zur Decke. Meine Wohnung ist nicht groß, und nicht so schön die Cas’ Haus, aber sie gehört mir allein. Sie ist meine Festung, wenn mir alles zuviel wird, und Gabriel hat sie gerade gestürmt.

Um neun fahre ich ins die Werkstatt, sehe nach dem Rechten, erledige ein bisschen Papierkram und hole dann meinen Colt aus dem Schließfach, ein Paterson, Kaliber .36 aus dem Jahr 1837. Hat mich ein Vermögen gekostet, und macht unbeschreiblich Spaß. Jeder Sammler würde mich herzlich gern damit erschießen, weil ich ihn benutze, und er zu wertvoll dafür ist, aber juckt mich das?

Auf dem Schießstand ist es ruhig und ich tobe mich aus. Die ganze verdammte Familie Novak kann mich mal am Arsch lecken, und das nicht auf die gute Art!

Es dauert ein paar Tage, bis ich wieder an Cas denke. Ein Mann kommt Ende der Woche in meine Werkstatt, groß, gutaussehend, Brite. Fährt einen Jaguar E-Type von Anfang der Siebziger, ein Auto so schön, so distinguiert (und ja, Cas, ich weiß, was das Wort bedeutet!), dass ich es unbedingt unter meine Finger kriegen muss.

Das gleiche gilt für den Fahrzeughalter. 

Er ist nur ein paar Wochen in South Dakota. Wir vögeln uns gegenseitig wie zwei Ertrinkende kurz vor dem Blackout. Er erzählt mir, in diesem reizenden Akzent, den Cas mittlerweile fast völlig verloren hat, der mich aber stets an ihn erinnert, dass er gerade mit seinem Freund Schluss gemacht hat, weil der ihn wiederholt betrogen hat. Dann fragt er mich, wen ich vergessen will.

Und ich erzähle dem völlig Fremden alles. Jede Kleinigkeit, jede Einzelheit, wir liegen im Bett und er lacht und wirkt traurig an genau den richtigen Stellen. Ich beschreibe Cas in Worten, die ich in über dreißig Jahren noch nie benutzt habe, und als ich fertig bin und Luft hole, sagt er, dass nur die besten Männer es wert sind, seine eigenen Ideale zu verraten. Er zündet sich eine Zigarette an, und wir rauchen sie gemeinsam. Er fragt mich, ob ich ein Foto von ihm habe.

Nein, ich hab keines, und ich bezweifle irgendwie, dass Cas bei Facebook ist. Der Mann in meinem Bett, sein Name ist Henry, zückt sein Handy und wir googlen seinen Namen.

Gabriel hat Fotos von Cas in seinem Facebook-Profil. Er klickt sie alle durch, und am Ende pfeift er durch die Zähne. »Er ist heiß.«

»Ich weiß.«

»Das hier ist gut, man, sind das Kontaktlinsen?«

»Nein.«

»Lucky Bastard«, murmelt er.

»Das ist er.«

»Ich meinte dich.« Er zieht nochmal an der Kippe. »Wieso trägt er die Krawatte auf jeden Bild falsch herum?«

»Tut er?«, frage ich und er hält mir das Handy hin. Fast zärtlich fahre ich mit dem Daumen über den Bildschirm, doch das Bild verschwindet, stattdessen kommt eins von Gabriel in einem Drachenkostüm. 

»Wie war das mit deinem Ex?«, frage ich ihn, bette meinen Kopf auf meinen Handrücken und mache es mir unter der Decke gemütlich.

»Er war ein Arsch. Schon als wir uns kennengelernt haben…«

Er übernachtet bei mir. Keiner sagt etwas dazu, aber ich hab das Gefühl, ich hab einen Freund gewonnen.

 

 

Sam ist todtraurig, dass es mit Cas und mir nicht geklappt hat. Sein enttäuschtes Gesicht weckt meine Schuldgefühle und als ich die Bemerkung mache, das ›werde schon wieder‹, nickt er mir enthusiastisch zu. 

Unverbesserlicher Blödmann, mein Bruder.

Ich besuche Henry ein paar Monate später in England. Das Essen ist nicht unbedingt meine Kragenweite, aber ich bin ein Fan von der Atmosphäre in den Pubs dort. Wir fahren von London aus auch nach Brighton, wo Cas herkommt, und setzen uns ans Wasser, trinken, rauchen, und reden. Je mehr wir über ihn sprechen, desto bewusster wird mir, wie dumm das Ganze ist. Wegen etwas zu streiten, das solange her ist. Wir waren noch Teenager, hatten keine Ahnung, wie wir mit allem umgehen sollten. Warum machen wir die gleichen Fehler noch immer?

An meinem letzten Abend lernt Henry einen Typ kennen, und als guter Kumpel, der ich nunmal bin, lasse die beiden alleine, und setze mich an die Bar.

Der Barkeeper ist ein alter Mann um die fünfzig, der einen verfilzten Bart hat und ansonsten kein einziges Haar mehr auf dem Kopf. Ich erzähle ihm, dass ich aus Kansas stamme, und, um mich willkommen zu heißen, oder um einfach eine Ausrede zu haben, die tuntige Musik zu wechseln, legt er eine American Classics-CD ein.

Und ein Track auf dem Mix ist Beautiful Loser. 

Ich zögere nicht lange. Sam ist bei mir auf Kurzwahl. »Sam? Ich brauche Cas Nummer.«

»Alter… ich bin mitten in einer Besprechung.«

»Ich brauch bloß die Nummer, dann kannst du gerne weiter über Paragraf Leck-mich-am-Arsch schwafeln.«

Sam schnaubt. »Ich hab seine Nummer nicht, ich muss erst Gabriel fragen.«

»Dann tu das. Schick sie mir bei Whatsapp.« Ich lege auf bevor ich es mir anders überlege.

Zwei Minuten später steht da eine Nummer in einer Nachricht, verpackt in einer langen Reihe von Beleidigungen.

Ich rufe an. Es klingelt drei Mal.

»Castiel«, murrt eine tiefe, schlecht gelaunte Stimme. 

Ich erstarre. Mein Magen überschlägt sich und plötzlich weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich sagen soll.

»Hallo?«

Meine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt. 

»Crowley, du Arsch, wenn das ein weiterer deiner komplett geistesgestörten Versuche ist, mich dazu zu kriegen, in deine verdammte Firma zu investieren, dann fick dich!«

Man, Cas ist ja wirklich mies drauf. »Ähm, hi, hier… hier ist Dean.«

Totenstille am anderen Ende. »Dean?«

»Wer ist Crowley?«, rutscht mir heraus, ausgerechnet.

»Uhm… niemand. Er… niemand.«

»Okay.« Das war eine dumme Idee. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll.

Cas geht es offenbar genauso, denn er fragt: »Wie läuft deine Firma?« Gleich darauf stöhnt er, offenbar entsetzt über seine idiotische Frage. 

Mir gefällt das Geräusch. »Gut, gut. Ich ähm… ich bin in Brighton.«

»Brighton? Meinem Brighton?«

»Ja. Es ist schön hier.«

»Was machst du ihn England?«

»Ich besuche einen Freund.« Gleich darauf merke ich, wie das klingt. »Er… also, Henry und ich sind Freunde. Er sitzt grad an nem Tisch in ner dunklen Ecke«, ich drehe mich auf dem Barhocker zu ihm um, »Und schiebt einem anderen Kerl die Zunge in den Hals. Urgh.«

Ein paar Sekunden Schweigen.

»Dean, warum rufst du an? Ich bin… überrascht. Ich dachte, ich höre nie wieder was von dir.«

»Es ist«, ich verstumme. »Ich denke, ich will mich entschuldigen. Dafür, das ich damals ein Idiot war, und für all das, was ich neulich… Das-»

»Stop, bitte. Ich bin derjenige, der sich entschuldigen muss. Was ich alles gesagt habe…« Ich höre ihn schnaufen. »Ich schäme mich zutiefst. Ich hab alles ruiniert, wieder einmal.«

»Es soll einfach nicht sein«, antworte ich. 

»Denkst du?«

»Ist das nicht offensichtlich?

»Dann ist das ein Abschied?«, flüstert er, so leise, dass ich ihn mit der Musik im Hintergrund kaum verstehe.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich mich verabschieden will, bis er es gerade gesagt hat. »Du warst ein guter Freund. Danke, man. So werde ich dich in Erinnerung behalten.«

Schweigen.

»Machs gut, Cas.«

»Dean-»

Ich unterbreche die Verbindung, bevor ich wegen diesem Typen noch meine ganze Männlichkeit verliere. Ich lösche die Nummer. Die Versuchung ist sonst einfach zu groß.

Danach kippe ich fünf Shots hintereinander und taumele zurück zu unserem Hotelzimmer. Henry kommt mitten in der Nacht wieder und ich tue so, als ob ich schlafe. Ich will Cas loslassen, ich will einfach nochmal von vorne anfangen, und da ist es besser, wenn ich nicht drüber rede und es einfach abhake.

 

Zu Weihnachten habe ich wieder eine Freundin. Sie hat einen Sohn. Er steht genau wie ich unheimlich auf Star Wars und ich denke, ich bin sehr zufrieden mit meinem Leben.

Im Frühsommer kommt Mom Sam besuchen, und ich fahre mit Lisa und Ben ebenfalls hin. Ich schufte wie verrückt für diese Beziehung, versuche, ihr ein guter Freund und Ben ein Kumpel zu sein, will es diesmal richtig machen. Bringe ihr Blumen mit, koche das Abendessen, geh mit ihm zum Football.   
Sam sagt, er hat mich schon lange nicht mehr so traurig gesehen. Fahre ihn an, ich meine, was soll das, will er mir alles madig machen, jetzt, wo es gut für mich läuft? 

Zwei Monate später bin ich wieder Single. 

Ich komme einfach nicht von ihm los. Es ist so anstrengend, mich ständig davon abhalten zu müssen, an ihn zu denken. Wenn es ganz schlimm wird, hole ich den Brief wieder hervor, den ich damals im Haus meiner Mutter aus einer alten Kiste gekramt habe, als romantischen Beweis meiner Zuneigung für Cas - Minuten vor unserem Wiedersehen nach 15 Jahren, das alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht hat. 

Jedes Mal überlege ich beim Lesen, was ich heute anders schreiben würde, und wie immer komme ich zu der Erkenntnis, das vom ersten bis zum letzten Wort noch immer alles wahr ist. 

Als wir Sams Geburtstag feiern, ist Gabriel eingeladen, der inzwischen wieder in den USA lebt. Er kommt auch, zusammen mit einer Argentinierin, die genauso wahnsinnig ist wie er. Mir gegenüber ist er reserviert. Kratzt mich nicht, mir geht es ähnlich. Aber zu Sammy ist er toll.   
»Dean?«

»Gab«, gebe ich zurück und beiße in einen Hähnchenflügel vom Buffett. Es ist laut ihm Wohnzimmer, deshalb habe ich mich in die Küche zurückgezogen.

»Liebst du meinen Bruder eigentlich?«

Ich verschlucke mich. Huste. Mein Rachen brennt fürchterlich. »Was?«, krächze ich.

Gabriel bleibt ganz ruhig. »Ich hab dich gefragt, ob du Castiel liebst.«

Ein paar Schluck Bier und es ist schon besser. »Warum sollte ich mit dir darüber sprechen wollen?«

»Weil wir ein Familienfest in Kansas haben, übernächstes Wochenende. Cas ist diesmal dran, es auszurichten. Meine bessere Hälfte ist nicht da, und meine Einladung gilt für zwei. Ich glaube, er würde sich freuen, dich zu sehen.«

»Es ist vorbei. Ich weiß nicht, was Sam dir erzählt hat, aber für Cas und mich ist es zu spät.«

»Deshalb meine Frage: Liebst du ihn?«

Nervös lege ich mein Essen beiseite, hab sowieso keinen Hunger mehr. »Ich…«

»Ist doch eine einfache Frage.«

»Ja, okay? Verdammt.« Ich trinke und trinke, bis die Flasche leer ist. 

»Das dachte ich mir. Ich komme und hole dich am 24. ab, gegen 12 Uhr Mittags.«

»Auf keinen Fall«, protestiere ich.

Er sieht aus, als wolle er mir den Kopf abreißen.

»Ich fahre«, sage ich und kann es einfach nicht glauben. Mir ist nicht mehr zu helfen. 

 

 

Gabriel und ich kommen am Samstag gegen 18 Uhr in Lawrence an. Ich stelle den Wagen zuhause ab. Vor Castiels Haus steht schon ein ganzer Fuhrpark, wir scheinen die letzten zu sein. Wir begrüßen zuerst meine Mutter. Sie drückt uns beide, dann nehme ich noch kurz eine Dusche, während Gab bei ihr unten in der Küche einen Kaffee trinkt.

Zwanzig Minuten später stehen wir vor der Haustür. »Du siehst sehr gut aus«, sagt Gabriel zu mir.

»Halt die Klappe.«

Gabriel klingelt. Ohne ihn und sein gutes Zureden wäre ich wieder umgedreht, das steht fest. Kann nicht glauben, dass ich mir das alles nochmal antue. Die Tür wird von innen aufgerissen. Meine Gedärme machen einen Sturzflug, aber es ist nicht Cas, es ist eine rothaarige, wunderschöne Frau.

»Gab!«, ruft sie glücklich und tritt nach draußen, um ihn zu umarmen. »Wieder ein Jahr rum, das geht immer so schnell.«

»Eigentlich nicht«, murmelt Gab, lächelt aber. Sie lassen sich los. »Anna, das ist Dean. Er begleitet mich heute, wir sind alte Freunde. Er ist Junggeselle und ich konnte ihn an einem so herrlichen Sommertag nicht grübelnd alleine zu Hause lassen, nicht wahr, Honey?«

»Fick dich«, raune ich leise und gebe der Schönen die Hand. »Hi.«

Sie errötet. »Hallo, hallo.«

Wir betreten das Haus. Es verschlägt mir den Atem, ich hatte fast vergessen, wie schön es ist. Im Flur steht einer der Brüder, die ich schon kenne, Michael. Ich erinnere mich an ihn von der Beerdigung des alten Novak. Er nickt mir zu, unmöglich zu sagen, ob er mich auch wieder erkennt.

Und da ist Cas. Zerzauste Haare, weißes Hemd. Er dreht mir noch den Rücken zu, aber ich weiß, dass er es ist, selbst in einem Raum voller Verwandter, die Gene und andere Gemeinsamkeiten teilen.

Ich tue das Richtige, oder? Oder mache ich mich total lächerlich? Vielleicht will er mich gar nicht sehen. 

Ziemliches Gewusel in der Küche. Ich starre auf Cas Hinterkopf, alles andere gerät in den Hintergrund. Gab tritt neben mich und legt mich eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er ist um einiges kleiner als ich, aber er wirkt stark und aufrecht neben mir.

»Cas, mein Lieblingsbruder!«, verkündet er, nicht sehr sensibel jedenfalls.

Er dreht sich um, sieht Gab zuerst und lächelt, dann sieht er mich.

Seine Kinnlade fällt herunter. Es ist offensichtlich, dass er mit mir nicht gerechnet hat, wie auch?

»Hi Cas.« Ich nicke ihm zu. »Gabriel hat mich gefragt, ob ich ihn begleiten will. Ich hoffe, das ist okay für dich?«

Cas starrt mich an, und er sieht so verloren aus, so jung und verletzt. Und heiß, immer noch. Ich bekomme das Gefühl, dass es unfair war, ihn so zu überrumpeln. »Ja, uhm, ja, natürlich. Herzlich Willkommen, Dean.«

»Danke.«

»Möchtest du ein Bier? In der Küche steht welches.« Er wendet sich an Gabriel. »Und dich würde ich gern kurz sprechen. Allein.«

»Oh, for fuck’s sake«, stöhnt Gabriel, »Jetzt mach mich nicht fertig, okay? Ich hab ihn für dich mitgebracht, ganz sicher nicht für mich!«

Ich beschließe, dass das ein guter Moment ist, mir ein Bier zu nehmen, und dann hinaus auf die Terrasse zu gehen.

Zwei Männer lehnen im Pool am Rand. Ein großer Tisch ist gedeckt. Überall stehen und sitzen Leute herum, und ich komme mir fehl am Platz vor. Sie gucken mich verwirrt an. 

Die Rothaarige lächelt allerdings, und zu ihr stelle ich mich. »Hey. Du bist seine Schwester, nehme ich an? Die in Australien lebt?«

»Ja. Wie lange kennst du Gabriel schon?« Sie sieht mich von oben bis unten an und streicht sich kokett eine Strähne hinters Ohr.

»Seit… Moment. 1997.«

»Ihr seid aber nicht…?«

»Was?« Ich lache. »Oh Gott, nein. Nein! Das fehlte noch.«

Sie lächelt. »Gut. Dann hast du sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich mich zu dir setze?«

Castiels Familie ist groß. Er hat vier Brüder und eine Schwester, da seine Mutter drei Mal und sein Vater zwei Mal verheiratet gewesen war: Luke aus New York, Anna aus Australien, Michael aus San Francisco, Balthazar aus Paris und natürlich Gabriel. Luke, Michael und Balthazar haben ihre Ehefrauen dabei, aber nur Michael hat Kinder, eine Tochter, die gerade mitten in der Pubertät steckt, und einen sechsjährigen Sohn. 

»Ich kenne dich«, gesteht Balthazar, während wir beim Essen sind. Ich hatte noch keine Chance, mit Cas alleine zu sprechen, aber unsere Blicke treffen sich alle paar Sekunden. Wir sitzen ziemlich weit auseinander. »Bist du nicht der Junge, der mit Castiel auf Dads Beerdigung war?«

Ich räuspere mich. »Genau.«

»Ich dachte damals, ihr seid ein Paar.«

Cas wirft mir einen Blick zu. »Nein«, antwortet er langsam, »Waren wir nicht. Aber danke für das Kompliment.«

»Wie meinst du das«, fragte eine der Ehefrauen, deren Namen ich vergessen hatte.

»Na das er mir zutraut, einen so begehrenswerten Mann wie Dean für mich gewinnen zu können.« Er prostet mir zu, während ich plötzlich Mühe habe, die Nudeln zu kauen.

»Mein kleiner Bruder«, grinste Gab, »Du tust dir Unrecht! Aus dir ist doch was geworden! Sieh dir das Haus an!«

»Es ist wunderschön«, komplimentiert Anna höflich. »Aber ich glaube, du bringst Dean in Verlegenheit.«

»Wenn du wüsstest, Dean und verlegen…«, Gab schüttelte gespielt seufzend den Kopf. »Er hat mehr Herzen gebrochen als Clooney.«

»Hey!«, widerspreche ich und lache. »Hast du nicht gehört, ich bin begehrenswert!«

Alle lachten. »Das bist du«, sagt Cas und die Sehnsucht in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar. Wir starren uns quer über den Tisch an. 

»Uhm«, machte Michael, dem die Spannung am Tisch offenbar zuviel wird. »Vielleicht sollten wir… Will noch jemand was von dem Gemüse?«

»In der Küche ist noch mehr, warte-» Cas legte Messer und Gabel zur Seite und erhob sich.

»Ich helfe dir«, biete ich an, wische mir mit der Serviette über den Mund und stehe auf.

»Gut.«

Wir können die anderen noch hören. Ich halte die Schüssel, während Cas Möhren aus einem Topf hinein füllt. Seine Hände zittern. Wir sehen uns nicht an.

»Du siehst… gut aus«, sage ich zu ihm. Es ist nichts Dolles, aber ein Anfang.

»Und du erst«, sagt er zum Topf, »Ich kann nicht aufhören, dich anzustarren. Du wirst schöner, jedes Mal, wenn wir uns wiedersehen.« Sein Ellenbogen streift mein Arm. »Schade, dass ich dich nie mit Mitte zwanzig gesehen habe. So eine lange Zeit-»

»Cas«, unterbreche ich ihn und stelle die Schüssel ab, damit ich seine Handgelenke fassen kann. »Lass uns das nicht tun, okay? Was vergangen ist, ist vergangen. Sieh mich an, man, komm schon.« Er tut mir den Gefallen. So aus der Nähe erinnern seine Augen mich an den Himmel. Kein Wunder, dass ich ihn früher für einen Engel gehalten habe. »Ich bin nicht hier, um zu streiten.«

»Warum bist du dann hier?«, wispert er.

Die 1-Million-$-Frage. »Gabriel hat mich eingeladen«, weiche ich aus, doch meine Finger ziehen Kreise auf seiner Haut.

»Es ist jedenfalls schön, dich zu sehen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich je wieder sehe.«

»Ich auch nicht«, gebe ich zu.

»Bleibst du nach dem Essen noch?«

Ich lächle und gebe ihn wieder frei. »Ja, ich denke schon.« 

Er nimmt die Schüssel an sich. »Das ist gut«, und wir kehren auf die Terrasse zurück.

»Habt ihr geknutscht?«, fragt Michaels Tochter sofort, als wir uns wieder der abendlichen Hitze hingeben. Die Luft staut sich unter den Sonnenschirmen, die Cas aufgespannt hat, damit wir im Schatten sitzen.

»In den zwei Minuten, in denen sie drinnen waren? Das kann man ja wohl kaum einen Kuss nennen«, bemerkt Balthazar.

»Mann kann jemanden schwängern in zwei Minuten«, sage ich und zwinkere ihm zu. »Alles nur eine Frage der Leidenschaft.«

Wir setzen uns wieder. 

»Geschwängert hast du ihn doch nicht, oder?«, fragt der Älteste, Luke, dem man das Geld, das er besitzt, irgendwie ansieht. 

»Falls er mir nicht was Grundlegendes verschwiegen hat, dann nicht«, antworte ich mit einem Grinsen.

»Wieso geht ihr eigentlich davon aus, dass ich der weibliche Part wäre?«, beschwert sich Cas und nimmt sich reichlich vom Gemüse. 

»Dean sieht aus wie ein Mann«, sagt Anna sofort.

»Ach, na danke!«, versetzt Cas und der ganze Tisch lacht, selbst Michael. »Und was bin ich dann?«

»Du zupfst dir die Augenbrauen.« Gabriel hält sich den rundlichen Bauch vor Lachen.

»Einmal bloß.« Cas wird rot und ich sehe ihn über Nudeln, Soße und Gemüse hinweg an und will ihn küssen. 

»Ich finde dich sehr männlich, Cas, lass dir nichts einreden.« Ich zwinkere und er wirft mir eine Kusshand zu. »Und von allen hier am Tisch kann ich das wohl am besten beurteilen.«

»Also wart ihr doch zusammen!«

»Nein«, sage ich zu Balthazar, »Waren wir nie.«

Mein trauriges Lächeln findet seins.

Die Gespräche wenden sich anderen Dingen zu und ich genieße das Essen. Der gegrillte Lachs ist unglaublich. Anna reicht mir noch ein Stück. Ich frage sie über Australien aus, und was sie dorthin gezogen hat, aber dann wischt sie mir mit ihrer Serviette über den Mundwinkel, nachdem meine Gabel einen besonders großen Bissen befördert hat. Ich gucke wohl etwas verdattert, denn sie legt den Kopf schief, genau wie Cas es manchmal tut. 

»Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass du schwul bist«, sagt sie zu mir.

»Bin ich auch nicht.«

»Sondern?«

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. »Ich bin, was ich bin. Zu 95% sind es Frauen, die mich anziehen. Das ist alles, was ich wissen muss.«

Sie nickt. Anna ist blass. Sie hat auch blaue Augen, und die roten Haare fallen ihr auf die zierlichen Schultern. Ich muss zugeben, dass sie sehr hübsch ist. »Ich hatte auch so eine Phase im College, aber das ist lange her.«

»Bitte, das College kann noch nicht solange her sein für dich.«

»Flirtest du mit mir?« Sie schaut auf meine Lippen.

»Ich mache nur Konversation.« Mein letztes Stück Fisch, das werde ich genießen. »Das Essen ist super.« 

Sie grinst.

»Siehst du? Nur Konversation.«

Nach dem Essen schnappe ich mir den sechsjährigen Robert, Michaels Sohn, und gehe mit ihm in dem Garten. Er ist scheu und sagt nicht viel, aber als ich ihn drum bitte, setzt er sich zu mir ins Gras. Ich rufe die beiden Hunde. Einer der beiden kommt tatsächlich.

»Hast du Angst vor ihm?«, will ich von dem Kleinen wissen. Er schüttelt den Kopf. Strähnen seiner Haare fallen ihm dabei in die Augen.

Gott, wie ich Ben vermisse. 

»Gut. Wir können mit ihm spielen, wenn du möchtest. Siehst du, wie er mit den Augen auf deine Hand schaut? Er würde gerne, dass du etwas für ihn wirfst, damit er es zurückbringen kann. Und zufällig«, ich zaubere einen kleinen Ball hervor, »Habe ich hier ein Spielzeug für ihn. Kannst du denn werfen, Kleiner?«

»Natürlich kann ich das schon!«

»Na dann zeig’s mir.«

Der Hund ist eher lustlos, was ich ihm bei dem Wetter nicht verübeln kann. Er trottet hinter dem Ball her, kaut darauf herum, und Robert versucht, ihn heranzurufen. Er lässt sich Zeit, kommt dann aber zurück, und steckt seine nasse Schnauze in die Hand des Kleinen. Er quiekt und ich lache, es ist einfach zu witzig. 

Der Hund legt sich zu uns in den Schatten eines Obstbaumes. Seine Zunge hängt ihm aus dem Maul, bis er den Kopf auf seinen Pfoten ablegt, doch so, dass er uns noch beobachten kann. 

»Hey Schatz, gefällt es dir bei Onkel Dean?« Michaels Frau kommt zu uns, und sie hat Cas im Schlepptau.

Wie er mich ansieht, mir läuft eine Gänsehaut den Rücken runter. 

»Du kannst sehr gut mit Kindern umgehen«, sagt sie zu mir und kniet sich ins Gras.

»Ich hab einen jüngeren Bruder.«

»Keine eigenen Kinder?«

»Nein. Die letzte Frau, mit der ich zusammen war, hatte einen Sohn. Ben.«

»Du vermisst ihn sicher. Kinder sind was Wunderbares.«

»Ja, das sind sie.« Ich schaue Robert dabei zu, wie er Gras rupft. »Mein Bruder hat auch zwei Kinder, also…«

»Warum ist das mit dir und der Frau nichts geworden?«, fragt Cas plötzlich.

Ich sehe hoch zu ihm. »Ich bin in jemand anderen verliebt, denke ich.«

»Oh.« Er sieht enttäuscht aus. Nein, nicht enttäuscht, vollkommen am Boden zerstört.

Michaels Frau dreht sich zur Seite, um ihr Grinsen zu verkneifen. Cas ist wieder der einzige, der es nicht checkt. Ich verdrehe die Augen. 

»Dieser… der aus England?«, will er von mir wissen.

»Henry? Nein, ich hab dir doch gesagt, wir sind befreundet.« Ich erhebe mich langsam. Meine Knie knacken. Der Hund hebt den Kopf, offenbar auf der Suche nach einer Mission, die seine Langeweile im Zaum hält. »Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich den Pool benutze?«

»Was? Ähm, nein. Nein, gar nicht. Die Schwimmsachen liegen auf einem Stuhl im Wohnzimmer.«

Ich gehe zurück, nehme mir eine schwarze Badehose, ziehe mich in der Toilette im Erdgeschoss um. Auf dem Weg zurück zur Terrasse klaue ich Cas seine Sonnenbrille, die auf dem Fensterbrett liegt und schiebe sie mir auf die Nase. Anna und ich stoßen fast zusammen, weil sie plötzlich um die Ecke kommt.

»Hoppla«, sage ich und strecke den Arm aus, damit sie nicht stolpert.

»Wow, Dean.«

Ich verkneife mir das Grinsen und gehe am Tisch vorbei auf den Pool zu, lasse mich praktisch einfach ins Wasser fallen. Es ist warm, aber doch einige Grad kühler als die Luft draußen. Herrlich. Ich schwimme ein paar Runden. Der rechteckige Pool ist überraschend tief. Eine Ecke wird vom Sonnenschirm nicht in Schatten getaucht, dahin verziehe ich mich, stütze mich mit beiden Armen am Rand ab und schwebe halb im Wasser, die Sonne im Gesicht. Es ist herrlich. 

Cas ist mit einem Mal neben mir. Er krempelt sich die Hosenbeine hoch und lässt die Beine dann ins Wasser eintauchen. Bewegt seine Füße vor und zurück. Er sitzt ganz nah neben mir am Rand. Meine ausgestreckte Hand berührt seinen Arsch, unschuldig, aber der Kontakt ist da. 

»Meine Schwester steht auf dich«, wispert er leise.

»Hab ich bemerkt.«

»Das ist so typisch. Das war früher schon so, immer wenn ich jemanden gut fand, hat sich Anna sofort auch für ihn interessiert.«

Er schmollt, oh Gott, was alleine diese kleine Geste mit mir macht.»Wollte sicher die fehlende Aufmerksamkeit eures Vaters ersetzen«, murmle ich und sehe ihn an. »Du warst sein Lieblingssohn, oder? Hast du mal gesagt.«

»Ja, ich denke schon. Trotzdem hat er… hat er…«

»Schon gut.« Ich stoße mich vom Rand ab, drehe mich, lege meine Hände auf seine Knie und spreize sie, dränge mich zwischen sie. Mit den Handflächen stütze ich mich ab, drücke meinen Oberkörper aus dem Wasser, damit ich mich hoch angeln und ihn küssen kann. 

Er schließt mich zwischen seinen Beinen ein, überkreuzt seine Füße hinter meinem Rücken, und zieht mich mit, als er sich nach hinten fallen lässt. Ich gebe einen überraschten Laut von mir, den er mit seinen Lippen erstickt.

Da ist, worauf ich gewartet habe. Ich stöhne, weil mein Herz plötzlich flattert und sich erhebt, und ich kaum noch Luft bekomme, ich grabe meine Finger in seine Haut, lecke, küsse, atme seinen Mund und es durchzieht meinen ganzen Körper, als er meine Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne zieht und daran saugt.

»Ughhghhgh.«

Er macht ein zustimmendes Geräusch, dann höre ich jemanden klatschen.

»Fuck.« Ich gehe von ihm runter, lasse mich wieder ins Wasser sinken, taste nach der Brille und setze sie mir wieder auf.

»Vielen Dank, Gabriel«, murrt Cas. Sein Hemd ist nass und klebt an seinem Körper. »Musstest du gerade jetzt stören?«

»Ich dachte, du wolltest vielleicht nicht vor deiner ganzen Familie Sex haben.«

Castiel blinzelt. »Guter Punkt.«

Gab gibt ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter und geht dann zum Tisch zurück.

Anna nuckelt sauertöpfisch an ihrem Strohhalm, aber es könnte mir nicht egaler sein.

Cas steht schon mit dem Handtuch bereit, als ich aus dem Pool komme. Er wickelt mich darin ein, küsst mich, und zwei Sekunden später ist das Handtuch vergessen.

Wir verbringen den Abend draußen, trinken, rösten Marshmallows über dem Grill und ich lasse mir Geschichten aus Cas Kindheit erzählen, bis seine Ohren vor Scham ganz rot sind. Nach und nach verabschieden sich alle ins Bett. Das Haus hat neben Cas’ Schlafzimmer noch 2 Gästezimmer, ein großes für Michael und seine Familie, ein kleineres für Balthazar und seine Frau, Luke und seine Angetraute lassen sich von einem Chauffeur abholen und übernachten in der besten Pension in Lawrence. Gab und Anna wollen im Wohnzimmer schlafen.

Wir sind zu viert, die letzten, die übrig sind. Anna trinkt den Wodka inzwischen pur, Gab textet jemandem hin und her, und ich erwische ihn, wie er Cas und mich fotografiert, als wir uns gerade küssen.

»Ich schicke das Sam« grinst er. Ich falle über ihn her, versuche, ihm das Handy zu entreißen, vorbei er seinen bösen Plan in die Tat umsetzen kann, und wir kabbeln uns ein bisschen, lachen, bis er es über den Tisch schiebt und wir beide unabsichtlich im Pool landen.

Als ich mich wieder aus dem Wasser stemme, bitte ich Cas um ein weiteres Handtuch. Er holt mir eins, und als er es mir um die Schultern legt, flüstert er mir ins Ohr, dass ich mich gerne oben bei ihm im Schlafzimmer umziehen kann. 

Wir verabschieden uns von den beiden anderen.

Sein Schlafzimmer ist Wahnsinn. Riesig, mit großen Fenstern und weißen Vorhängen, weiß, schwarz, Aluminiumbeschläge an den Möbeln. Wir fallen knutschend in sein Bett und so schlafen wir auch ein.

Mitten in der Nacht werde ich wach, weil ich auf die Toilette muss, und suche sie dann erstmal im Dunkeln. Als ich zurück komme, sitzt Cas im Bett. Er hat sich inzwischen ausgezogen, trägt nur einfach, weiße Boxershorts.   
»Hey.«

»Hey«, sagt er zurück. 

Cas sieht sehr gut aus, so ohne Klamotten. Schlank, muskulös, stark. Genau richtig irgendwie, auch wenn ich nicht sagen kann, was daran so richtig ist. Seine Haare sind komplett durcheinander. Ich bleibe vor ihm stehen, schlucke, als ich merke, dass ich hart werde.

Es sieht wirklich aus wie ein Engel wie er da setzt, die Beule in meinen Shorts nicht weit von seinem Gesicht entfernt, die blauen Augen groß und hell, und sein Kehlkopf bewegt sich, als er schluckt.

Wir haben Sex. Erst langsam, intensiv, so dass ich ihn dabei ansehen kann, ich will, das ihm die Luft weg bleibt. Irgendwann halten wie es nicht mehr aus, ich muss mich schneller bewegen, sonst verbrenne ich, und dann stoße ich mich nur noch in ihn hinein, ein ums andere Mal brutaler, bis er hohe Töne von sich gibt, die er im Kissen zu ersticken versucht.

Es ist nicht raffiniert, sondern eher direkt und schnörkellos. Für Raffinesse haben wir andere Male. 

Am nächsten Morgen bläst er mir einen unter der Dusche, was mir einige peinliche Liebkosungen entlockt, und mit einem sehr selbstgefälligen Grinsen geht er runter in die Küche, um Frühstück zu machen. Ich lasse mir Zeit, ziehe Klamotten von ihm an, eine kurze Hose und ein einfaches Shirt mit Knopfleiste, und folge ihm. 

Cas steht am Kühlschrank, und er sieht komplett durchgefickt aus. Selbst, wenn seine Geschwister uns nicht gehört haben, ist klar, was Sache ist. 

»Oh, Cas«, sagt Anna, als sie mit Sonnenbrille und Kaffee zu uns stößt, »Eine wilde Nacht gehabt?«

Er stöhnt. »Du hast ja keine Ahnung.« Dann sieht er mich an. »Du bist wundervoll, Dean.«

»Danke dir, Baby.« Ich lache, als ich Annas Blick sehe. Sie tut so, als müsse sie sich übergeben.

Es ist nicht leicht, zwischen Sioux Falls und Lawrence hin und her zu pendeln, aber zu Cas und meinem Glück fahre ich sehr gern Auto. Wir sehen uns meistens nur am Wochenende, aber ich kann teilweise viel frei nehmen, und Cas hin und wieder von meiner Werkstatt aus arbeiten, auch wenn ich weiß, er macht es nicht gern. 

Wir streiten viel, sind frustriert. Mit wird es manchmal zu viel, und dann ist es mir wieder nicht genug, und ich denke, Cas muss bald die Nase voll von mir haben, weil er doch denken muss, er kann es mir nie recht machen.

Irgendwann mal werde ich zu ihm ziehen. Am Kühlschrank hängen jetzt neue Bilder, Fotos von mir, von uns, sogar von Sams Kindern, die den Pool und die Hunde lieben, und denen Cas und ich ihnen viele Dinge durchgehen lassen. Jess und er kommen zu Besuch, oder wir nehmen die beiden Kleinen für ein Wochenende, wenn sie Zeit für sich brauchen.

Manchmal macht es mich traurig, dass ich keine eigenen Kinder haben werde. Cas will keine Kinder, und ich beneide ihn fast darum.

Wir arrangieren uns. Unter der Woche ist für die Arbeit, für die Freunde, Zeit für uns selbst. Ich kann immer noch den ganzen Kram machen, den ich schon vorher gemacht habe, bevor wir zusammen waren.

Als wir das Schlafzimmer neu streichen, finde ich eine Kiste mit den Briefen, die ich ihm mal geschrieben habe. Wir betrinken uns und lesen sie, und Jesus, ist mir das heute peinlich - aber dann sehe ich ihn an, und denke, auch wenn wir noch immer hitzig streiten, uns nie auf einen Fernsehsender einigen können, er so furchtbar stur ist und ums Verrecken seine Krawatte nicht richtig binden kann, würde ich ihn für nichts in der Welt eintauschen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from:  
> Twenty One Pilots, ›Screen‹  
> Steve Winwood, ›Can't Find My Way Home‹


End file.
